veritas
by TheGnRFangirl
Summary: Sakura has grown up never believing the old stories of Konoha, unlike her friends. As a result she has been asked multiple time to prove the stories false. Now she must tackle the mystery of the Uchiha manor. Moslty Sakura's POV. TW: Rape in chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic and I except everything from compliments to flames. Any criticism you have to offer is greatly accepted because I understand that it will only help me improve. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I wish too. **

In the small town of Konoha there are many stories about the old buildings. Most of them are really just exaggerations of what really happened. No one really knows if there is any truth in these rumors. They vary from the most ridiculous stories to the most horrific. I never really paid much attention to these stories in my childhood and never believed them. Because of this my friends always teased me into doing stupid things. It started with the rumor of Orochimaru.

*Three years ago*

I was only eleven at the time. I was walking home from school with three of my best friends, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten. Near the elementary school was an old house. Inside the house a man named Orochimaru supposedly created some creatures that only existed in the deepest pits of hell. According to story, he would take young children from the elementary school and use them to create these horrible creatures.

He had moved away at some point, well the story says he was "killed" by one his experiments. I asked my mother about him once and she said he was just a doctor. She said that the rumors were made up by people who were jealous of skill as a doctor.

We were walking past the old house when Ino opened her big mouth and said

"Hey Sakura, have you ever thought of going inside the Snake's house?"

"Ino, he was not a snake." I said. "Orochimaru was a surgeon who was very fond of snakes and no I have not thought of ever going inside."

"Why?" She asked. "Is it because deep down you actually believe the rumor and you're scared of getting torn apart by his creatures?"

"You're so stupid Ino-pig. If there really were demons in there don't you think they would have come out and killed everyone by now?"

"Don't you ever listen to the stories Billboard brow? The story says that Orochimaru put a seal around his house so none of his creatures could escape."

"The story also says he was not human but a snake in disguise, which is impossible."

Just as I said this a cold spine-chilling wind blew. _It's only the wind _I told myself. I really didn't feel like arguing with Ino so I tried my best to change the subject.

"Our parents will be worried if we get home late again guys." I said. "Let's get going."

"I have to agree with Sakura on this one." Hinata muttered. "My father yelled at me for getting home late. He even had Neji walk with us to make sure I would get home on time for a month."

"At least he didn't forbid you from watching TV for five days." Tenten said. "I was so bored with nothing to do except homework."

"Come on guys it's Friday." Ino said. "We can just tell them we went to the playground and lost track of time. They'll understand."

Before any of us could say a thing Ino threw her backpack over the old wooden fence and crawled through an opening.

"If you guys won't come then I'll go inside by myself!" She yelled

We heard her footsteps walk closer to the house. Sighing I threw my backpack over and went into the same opening that I had seen her go through. When I was able to stand up I took a good look at the front lawn. It was full of weeds and thorn bushes. It looked like it belonged in a horror movie. I heard Hinata and Tenten's backpacks hit the grass behind me. A few seconds later and Tenten and Hinata were right beside me.

I looked around for Ino and only saw her backpack in the same place where it had probably landed. Wanting to find my friend I started heading towards the front porch. When I stepped on the first stepped it creaked loudly. I'm pretty sure that if Ino had set foot on the porch we would have heard. I turned towards Hinata and Tenten who were looking in the windows. Curious as to what they were looking at I went towards one of the windows.

Inside I saw a flash of blonde hair. It had to be Ino. The windows were locked shut so I turned towards Hinata and Tenten for any ideas.

"Maybe there's a back door." Tenten said confidently.

She ran towards the back of the house and we followed her. There was no door but a small window that probably leads to a creepy basement. Tenten had managed to open it and was already climbing in. Hinata and I did the same and landed on the cool cement floor with a loud thud. It was really cold and dusty in there. There was an old musty scent in there. I got up and looked at the stairs. The door was already open, giving me hope that Ino was probably exploring somewhere up stairs. Tenten was already halfway up the stairs and Hinata was right on her heels.

I ran towards the stairs wanting to catch up to both of them. It would have been really dark if the windows didn't let in the light from the sun. The place was relatively normal looking to me. There was a really old TV set, a dusty arm chair, old fashioned lamp, and a book shelf.

I took a closer look at the book shelf and it was a mixture of medical books and science fiction. Some of the fiction books had really creepy titles. Maybe that also gave rise to the stupid rumors. I was gonna reach out for one of the medical books when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped at the touch and turned around. It was only Tenten.

"Maybe we should split up." She said. "Hinata can you check this area?"

"O-o-okay." She answered

"Sakura, you and I can check upstairs." She said turning to me. "If there's an attic you can check it out."

"Alright, let's hurry up and get the pig so we can go home."

I dashed up the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house. I heard footsteps above me. They were probably Ino's. Looking down the hall to my left I saw the latter that lead to the attic. I ran towards it and started climbing. The old latter could barely hold my weight. On my way up it started to fall apart a bit.

Once I was in the attic I started coughing. There was so much dust up here. I felt like I was going to cough up my lungs. Then I remembered a trick that my mother showed me a while ago. She said that covering your mouth with a cloth can help you breathe better in a dusty or smoky area. I used the collar of my blouse to cover up my nose and mouth.

It was a little annoying but it was better than coughing endlessly. I looked around and was stunned by the sight.

I expected the attic to look similar to the one at my house. I was expecting to see old furniture, junk, and holiday decorations. Instead there were more shelves arranged in a maze like format. There were all sorts of things on these shelves. There were preserved dead animals, organs, books, medical equipments, and jars filled with snakes. It looked really creepy, well only the snakes did. My mom was a doctor and she brings home some weird things sometimes.

Before I could take a closer look at anything else in the shelves I heard Ino's laugh. It came from my left. There was another shelf there so I had to navigate towards Ino's stupid laughter. With turn it got louder and louder. I also noticed that the deeper I went into the maze of book shelves the more empty the shelves became. I tried to see if I could spot Ino but it was getting darker with every turn as well.

Before I could take another turn, Ino's laughter stopped. That actually scared me for a second before I shook any doubt in head gone. _She's just trying to scare me, that's all, _I thought to myself. I took a final turn and there was nothing but a wall. Now I was really strange. There's no way Ino could just vanish into thin air.

Then I remembered that the shelves here hardly had anything. She probably climbed one of them. I was going to look up when I felt something heavy fall on me. Whatever it was had squeezed the air out of my lungs and I couldn't breathe to well. Now the dust was also in my mouth and nose and I started coughing.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings Billboard brow." A familiar voice said from above me.

She got off me before I had a chance to throw her off. I covered my mouth with the collar of my blouse. I glared at her.

"Ino you pig!" I yelled at her. "You were suffocating me!"

"Not my fault that you're such an easy target." She said.

Before I could say anything else I heard a scream. It sounded kind of distant so it was most likely Hinata's scream. Ino ran ahead of me back through the maze of bookshelves. I had a little trouble keeping up because I was still catching my breath from earlier. I heard Ino go down the old ladder. I was just going down when the top of it broke off from the entrance of the attic.

I fell on Ino and the ladder fell on me. It was really heavy and I heard a really loud crack from my right arm. At first there was no pain. In fact my right arm was numb and there was no pain. I moved the ladder off of me and got off of Ino.

"Hey Sakura what was that cracking noise." She said.

I tried to move my arm and felt a lot of pain. I had to bite on my lower lip to keep from screaming out in pain. I tried to position it like it was a sling. I looked towards one of the doors in the hallway and opened. It was a bedroom. I looked around and saw drawers. I opened one and there some old shirts in there. I grabbed one and started wrapping it around my arm. It hurt and it was difficult but I managed.

I looked back into the hallway and Ino had disappeared. I was just heading downstairs when I heard two more screams. I felt my blood go cold hearing those two screams. One belonged to Tenten and the other was Ino's. I then felt angry. This was probably them just trying to scare me. I was about to take a step when I heard a male voice.

"Are there anymore of you here?" It said.

I couldn't hear a reply and I had no idea if the man was a criminal or not. I had two choices. One, I could trust the man and hope he's not going to hurt me or two, stand my ground and fight.

"Sakura, come on out he's not bad." Tenten yelled.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe her. The guy could be threatening her. Plus there could always be more than one. Then again Hinata would probably be crying her eyes out if this man was really trying to hurt us. I was still debating this in my head when I felt a large hand grasp my shoulder. My reaction was to kick the guy the shin.

He sort of expected this and jumped out of the way. He looked about maybe eighteen years old but I wasn't sure. He had long gray hair that he had tied in a ponytail. He wore round wire rimmed glasses over his black eyes. He didn't look too dangerous.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked.

I flinched away from him when he held out his hand. He was still a stranger, no matter how nice he was being.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Let me take a look at your arm."

He held out his hand to me and I took it. He led me back downstairs to where my friends were. They were sitting on the floor. On the arm chair was a medical bag with the man's name on it. He got out some gauze from the bag and began to unwrap the shirt from my arm. Then he traced his finger on my arm. It felt like they just floated on my skin. He was making sure the bone was set right.

He then began to wrap my arm in the gauze and made me wear a sling.

"So, why don't you kids tell me why you're in here?" He said.

We told about how Ino just crawled into the front lawn by going through a hole in the wooden fence. How she ran off inside the house and that we were just trying to find her. Then Ino mentioned that she wanted to see if the story of Orochimaru was true. He laughed when he heard that part.

"Those stories aren't true." He stated. "I should know; I'm the man's apprentice. He seems to have an interest in snakes. As for the whole experiment on children, he reads a lot of science fiction novels that involve grafting animal DNA into humans. The poor test subjects in the story are usually children and he likes to quote the books a lot. At some point someone thought he was the one conducting the experiments."

"See Ino-pig!" I yelled at her. "He was a normal doctor."

"It was an honest mistake." She said. "So then why did he leave?"

"He was tired of all the rumors and a big hospital in the city of Sound offered him a large amount of money to come work there. That's where I met him. He wanted me to get some things from this house that he forgot."

"What did he forget?"

He thought about for a moment. He scratched his trying to remember what it was that he came for.

"He really wanted me to get his books and some of the medical specimens in the attic." He answered finally. "The rest of the specimens that he doesn't want are supposed to belong to me now."

"What d-d-d-do you m-mean by specimens?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I mean the stuff in glass jars. I can't really take too many with me since I already have a collection of my own, so I'll probably just donate them to a school or something."

I thought about that for a moment. I wanted to become a doctor like mom. After all mom is the greatest medical ninja.

"Mr. Yakushi?" I asked.

"You can call me Kabuto." He answered.

"Can I keep the unwanted specimens? I want to be a medic when I grow and maybe they can help me out."

He smiled at me. It was the kind of smile a teacher would give to their star pupil.

"I don't see any harm in that." He answered.

I smiled. I really wanted to be a medic and now I felt like I was taking my first major step on the road to becoming one.

"You're so weird Billboard brow." Ino commented.

"Shut up pig!" I yelled back. "At least I know what I'm gonna do after I finish high school."

"Guys don't fight right now." Tenten said annoyed.

"Why don't we get out of here now?" Kabuto said. "I can drop you girls off at your homes."

We all nodded in response. The rest of the day went by as normal but that event changed our lives. That was the first time Ino had ever tried to prove that one of the old Konoha stories were true. It was also the first time that she had to admit that I was right.

After that we started to do look into one of the stories of Konoha every once in a while. In the three years that we'd been doing this I've always been right. Ino was not going to give up so easily so, we wound up looking into a lot of the old stories of Konoha. They all only held an ounce of truth. None of them were completely true. Tenten and Hinata would come along with us. The two of them only believed a handful of the stories. The one everyone in town believed in was the tale of the Uchiha manor.

In the remote forest near the area was the old Uchiha manor. A whole massacre had happened there over fifty years ago. The whole Uchiha clan would gather every few months and try to stay close. The head of the family was a man named Fugaku. He had two sons, Itachi the oldest and Sasuke the youngest. During one of the family gatherings Itachi massacred his family. He was twenty one at the time. Sasuke lived and killed Itachi before he escaped the manor. Unfortunately Itachi had a gun and shot Sasuke dead right on the spot.

Supposedly Sasuke fell on top of his brother and the two died together. Before the whole ordeal both brothers were very close to each other. According to the story, the brothers never went on to the next world and their spirits are trapped in the manor. On the month of the massacre supposedly they fight each other, trying to end the other's existence. It's the only time they can ever fight. The rest of the year they try to pretend that the massacre never happened and get along.

I ever even once considered this one to be true, ever. So of course Ino had to challenge me to prove the story wrong. It was a challenge that I was ready to accept. I knew Ino would have brought it up sooner or later. I was actually hoping to look into this one. It would be a challenge to prove this one wrong. After all, the tragedy did happen fifty years ago. Who knew what was inside the old manor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: On the prologue I meant to say I accept not I except…. Sorry for that error. Anyway, leave reviews to tell me what u think. I'll take any criticism you guys have to offer. Yes I realize that this chapter sucks but it's hard for me to concentrate on writing sometimes. I promise to try and make the next one better.**

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed, I own nothing besides the plot of this story.**

We were at Tenten's house today. We were researching anything we could about the Uchiha manor and the family that was once so prosperous. It took a while before we found anything that was actually helpful. According to some old newspapers and old documented accounts from people that knew them, the Uchiha family was a very close family. Many of them lived in the manor while others were in different estates owned by the family.

I was wondering who the two brothers were and found out they were the sons of Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the family. They were supposed the split their father's fortune in half. Maybe that's what leads to the massacre. I started looking up old photos of them, which was easier than looking up their information. The photo of them was in black and white. Only their mother was smiling in the photo. If you only glanced at the photo you would think the men are just very stoic, but if you look at their eyes you could see their emotions.

The father's eyes betrayed no emotions. The two boys were different. In the older brother eyes, who I'm guessing is Itachi; you could see anger in his eyes. What the anger was directed at I couldn't tell. The younger, which is most likely Sasuke, had confusion in his eyes. It looked like he was fighting an internal battle. Sasuke seemed to resemble their mother while Itachi resembled their father.

I turned off the computer. I looked at the rest of the girls. They were looking through old history books and newspapers. Hey heard me turn off the computer and looked at me.

"Anything on the web?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing but a bunch of old photos and a little bit of information on the family." I answered. "It did mention that their estates still belong to some of their relatives. A man named Kakashi Hatake is now in charge of the estates."

"Do you mean that old guy who's missing the eye?" Ino asked.

"That was a rude statement Ino." Hinata muttered.

I ignored them for a second. It was true that Kakashi was missing an eye but he also lived on Konoha. He was still pretty young honestly. His father was the one who had gotten the rights to the Uchiha estates, when he passed away it was passed to Kakashi Hatake.

"Do you guys want to go ask any questions?" I asked

"It might get us somewhere." Tenten said. "Besides we need his permission to go on the property."

"Let's just get this over with." Ino said. "I want to see Sakura's face when she runs into the ghost of the Uchiha manor."

"Ino, there are no ghosts now let's go."

*In the Uchiha Manor: Sasuke's pov*

I was pacing around my room again. What else was there to do? I can't even walk out of the damn mansion and I seen every single room of this cursed prison that I've been living in for the past fifty years. I wish I was dead. Maybe it was time for me to lose my memory again. I wish I could forget everything but apparently that's not how it works.

If I shoot myself in the head, I lose a majority of my memory. Anything that happened after the incident would be forever lost. Anything before that is stuck in my head for who knows how long. I exited my room and went into the living room. It was where I always the left the gun. It only had six bullets and I had no ammo. So far four of six shots were used. It was better to forget and try to occupy myself with everything again rather than be bored for all eternity.

The only reason I knew this was because I had a habit of writing everything down in a journal. I had a bunch of empty journals that I could use. It really is useful now. In the past father had called it a waste of time but I never stopped. It helped me get my anger out. Of course there were times like these that made it hard for me to sit still.

I found the gun in the same place I always put it, the chair in front of the fireplace. I picked up the gun and felt the cool metal on my fingers. The gun had already been used four times. I've only used it three times. The other shot was fired by my now deceased brother. All four shots had hit me. I pointed the barrel of the gun at my forehead. I closed my eyes. I slowly squeezed the trigger and begged God that this bullet would be the one to kill me and end this curse that was given to me by my older brother.

I heard a loud bang from the gun and for the fifth time in my life I fell into the darkness that would erase my memories and allow me to forget my anger at life.

*Sakura's pov at the hospital*

"Please mom, it would really mean a lot not only to me but to my friends as well." I begged my mom.

"Sakura, you know I can't allow that." She responded.

I groaned in frustration. My mom was my favorite person in the world but there were times when she was just too stubborn to deal with.

"Sakura, is there anything else you want?" She asked. "My break is almost over and I have return to the hospital."

My mom was one of the most famous doctors around the world, Tsunade. Well, she wasn't my biological mother. My mother died when I was an infant and I was put into an orphanage. Tsunade wasn't able to have any children and adopted me. I looked nothing like her. The one trait I did have in common with her was my interest in the medical field. She grew up here in Konoha but left when she was older. When she adopted me she decided to raise me here.

Unlike many people here in town, she did not believe in the old stories. She was in her early fifties and had grown up with the story of the Uchiha Manor tragedy. She liked the fact that I "investigated" the stories and had put many of the stories to rest. She didn't know why I wanted to talk to Kakashi and, well now was the time to tell her what I was up to now.

"Mom please, let me talk to Kakashi." I begged again. "How else can I look into the story of the Uchiha Manor?"

I saw something flash in her eyes. She had grown up hearing the story of the haunted manor. She never once believed the story to be true but no one had gone into the house because the owners of the manor refused to talk to any investigator wishing to explore the manor. Mom, was Kakashi Hatake's doctor and the only way I'd be able to talk to him.

"You realize that the man hates it when people ask about the manor." She stated.

"He hates it when people ask to look for the **ghosts** of the Uchiha Manor." I stated. "I want to reveal the truth of the manor and reveal that there is nothing supernatural about the manor."

"How did you become such a smart ass?"

"By hanging out with Ino and hearing her snappy comebacks to most stupid questions."

She chuckled a little at my comment, when she was done laughing she looked at me with a serious face.

"I'll let you assist me when Kakashi comes in for his check up but there will be a condition."She said.

"How did In know there would be strings attached?"I asked her. "How tight are you making these strings mom?"

"If you're assisting me with Kakashi then you're going to be my assistant for the whole day."

"What? But his check up is on a Saturday and that's when I hang out with my friends."

"That's the only deal your getting Sakura. You can either take it or tell your friends that you can't investigate the manor."

I sighed in defeat knowing there was no arguing with her now.

"Fine." I answered.

She nodded her head and went back to her office to see what was left for her to do today. I exited the hospital and called Tenten.

"What's up Sakura?"She asked

"Tell Ino and Hinata that I got my mom to help me talk to Kakashi." I told her.

"That's great news."

"I know, the problem is there still isn't a guarantee that we'll be allowed to investigate. If things don't go our way I want you and Ino to get some of the guys from school to help us."

"Got it. Hopefully we won't have to resort to that but this isn't something we can all just ignore."

"I know, listen I'll talk to you later alright Tenten? I finish some math homework."

"Later Sakura."

"Bye."

I hung up and went straight home. It was only Wednesday so there was still sometime before I could talk to Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I can't guarantee that I will have a regular updating schedule since it's hard for me to continue my story because I have trouble thinking up what should happen next sometimes. If anyone has any ideas, please put them up in either a review or PM message me.**

It was finally Saturday and I would finally get to talk to Kakashi. The problem was what his reaction would be to the question? It was a known fact that he hated it when someone asked if they could perform a paranormal investigation. No one has been able to get a "yes" from him. He wasn't known to be hot tempered but when he aid no it was final. There was no more argument and there was no second chance.

His appointment was soon so he was due here the hospital soon. I took deep steadying breaths to calm my nerves. I had to do this first. I was mentally preparing myself for his answer since I could guess what it would most likely be. My friends already knew this and had a backup plan that would probably be used since Kakashi was a stubborn man.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. None of them sounded like they were heading this way. I started pacing around the room, getting impatient. I felt my mother place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she had a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes. She knew just as well as I did that this was probably a waste of time. I still wanted to see if we could this without having to worry about getting caught. Yes, I realize that I sound like a goody two shoes but it's easier to get things done without having to put someone on guard duty.

I heard the door to the room open and there stood Kakashi Hatake. He was really a strange man in my opinion. His hair was an odd silver color even though he was only in his late twenties. He always wore a mask that had cover up half his face and a matching headband that covered up his missing eye. Basically he covered about three fourths of his face. He only let his one eye show and that one eye displayed many of his emotions. He looked surprised when he saw me. It's most likely because I wasn't Shizune, my mom's usual assistant.

"Hello Tsunade." He said.

"Good day Kakashi, how are you today?" She asked.

"Not too well. More and more people keep pestering about the old Uchiha manor and it's starting to make my hair go gray."

"Very funny, we all know your hair is naturally that color."

He looked like he was smiling behind the mask, his eye even held a little bit of joy at his little joke.

"This is my daughter Sakura." Mom said as she gestured towards. "She wants to be a medic when she's older so I occasionally let her assist me when Shizune has her days off."

"Hello ." I said

"I've heard a few rumors about you recently." He said. "There were some teens talking in the waiting area and they mentioned a pinkette named Sakura. They mentioned something about you and a few friends disproving the old stories here in Konoha."

I bit the inside of my lip. There was no way that this would go my way now that he knew about what I do with my spare time. He's probably going to just tell me that I shouldn't bother him about the Uchiha Manor.

"Your mother even mentioned that you like to explore the Manor." He added.

I looked at my mom. She told him? That was just not fair. I wanted to bang my head against something. I'd lost the battle before it could even start.

"You don't believe that the manor is haunted?" he asked.

I looked at his eye. There was a childlike curiosity that seemed to be there. It gave me a little courage.

"Not at all Sir," I answered. "There is no proof."

"There are some shows that prove there are paranormal entities."

"That's true but what I mean is that there is no proof that Uchiha manor is haunted except for a story that probably holds little to no truth."

"So, what you're saying is that you want to prove that the place is not haunted."

I only nodded. Where was he going with this? Was he actually going to let me and my friends take a look around.

"I like your daughter Tsunade, she's not afraid to speak her mind." He said happily. "When most people come to me they are usually very nervous and keep making claims that they are sure it's haunted even though they have no proof to offer."

"I told you Sakura wouldn't act like the rest."

"Fine, you win our little bet for once Tsunade. Sakura didn't act like any of the idiots I always have to deal with so she has my permission to explore the mansion but under one condition."

He was looking straight at me when he said this. His eye seemed to hold some knowledge and the meaning to his next words.

"She can only explore while there is still one more shot left." He said cryptically. "Once that lost shot is gone I'm going to tear the manor down."

"What shot are you referring to Sir?" I asked.

"There is an old gun in the manor that I found a couple years back when I was around your age. It held three bullets at the time. I went back five years later and found that it only had two bullets left. I checked again recently and found that it only had one more bullet. I don't know what happens to the bullets or what they are fired at but there isn't any indication that anyone's been murdered. I made a deal with myself and promised that when I find that the gun is empty that I would tear down the old manor and build a new modernized one."

I looked at him skeptically. He actually expected me to believe there was a gun that fired itself? I would agree but that means that I only had a limited amount of time to check out the place. What was troubling me the most at the moment was why Kakashi would even have a bet with my mom?

"I know Kakashi pretty well Sakura." Mom answered, as if she read my mind. "I taught one of his friends' basic medicines and he knows I usually lose my bets so I took advantage of that."

I almost burst out laughing. My mom likes to gamble every once in a while and it usually ends badly for my mom. Of course she made sure not to go overboard, and Shizune usually stopped mom before she went too far. Wow, my mother was that confident in me though. That made me smile.

"I can't believe I fell for that." I heard Kakashi mutter.

I was really happy that for once things were rolling along smoothly. Of course that usually meant that there was a bumpy road up ahead. Still, it was a giant step forward.

*In the Uchiha Manor: Sasuke's pov*

I was in my room by myself. I was reading the note that I had apparently written to myself. It explained what had happened, why there was blood on the floor, that **I **had to wash away, what year it was, and why I had shot myself. I looked at the gun I had found. It was Itachi's gun, the gun that had somehow given me immortality. But what good was living forever if I couldn't leave the manor. I thought it was joke so I tried to step out.

Before I could even stick my foot out these chains appeared out of nowhere and bound me from my neck to my wrists to my waist to my ankles. I was prisoner in my own home! That didn't bother me too much though since there were of plenty of things here to entertain me. The note mentioned that I had kept a couple of journals. There were all next to my bed. I flipped through one of them for a second before I closed it. The first entries were what I would write at this moment but towards the middle I started writing like a madman and sounded like one.

It was probably because I was always stuck in here. There was one thing that I noticed though. In my journals I would mention exploring every room except Itachi's. I had an idea from that. What if the key to getting out of this prison and maybe moving on from this life, or at least escape this place, was in Itachi's room? It was his gun that had made me a prisoner here. Itachi kept journals t, so maybe they would hold some sort of clue.

Why hadn't I thought of that before? I was probably still fuming about the death of the Uchiha or to angry to think. I went out of my room and walked the short distance to Itachi's room. I hoped the chains from earlier wouldn't prevent me from entering Itachi's room. I opened the door at put my foot in. I waited for the chains to see if they would stop me. Nothing happened. I walked in and there was nothing odd about the room. There were some candle sticks and chalk on the bedside table. I looked at these. They hadn't been used for half a century.

The candles had an eerie look about them but other than that they were normal looking. There was a bookshelf in here so I went over to it. There were a few fiction books, autobiographies, and language books. Nothing strange at all. I felt anger rising in me. Was there no answer to my damn questions? I kicked Itachi's bed in anger and noticed something underneath. I bent over and took a look. There were more books but the titles looked to be in Latin.

I grabbed one and tried to make out the words. It was hard since there was no light source in here. I grabbed five books and took them down stairs. The living room had lots of light in it during the day. My note had informed me that there was no electricity in the house.

The books looked a little creepy to me. They were bound in leather covers that had the letters written in elegant yet creepy writing. They looked hand written to me. It was Itachi's hand writing that's for sure. I picked one of the five and looked at the title; it was _Liber Niger artes ad principem expert_. That translated to _The Book of Black Arts Beginner to Expert. _ I dropped the book. Black Arts? Itachi had been messing with Black Magic? I would laughed but I'm trapped here right? I've lived through five bullets to the head with no brain damage right?

Did Itachi do this to me on purpose? Had he killed the clan and left me here alone to suffer? What for? I'd done nothing wrong to him s far as I knew.

I tough about it for a second. What had I'd done to deserve this? The only thing I could think of was the family fortune. Dad had said he would split it in half for us so both of us could live comfortably. Was that what angered him? Dad had said he'd done this when I was born. So Itachi hated me for living?

I picked up the books and took them to my room. They had to hold some sort of key but right now I had to get my emotions in check. No one was here so no one would here my cries of sorrow and betrayal. No one was here to witness my shame as I cried my heart out. No one not even God would be able to comfort me even though I was probably now at my weakest.

*Ino's house Sakura's POV*

"He actually said 'yes?'" Ino asked in disbelief.

Mom said I could go home since I had helped her win a bet. Now I was here with my three best friends telling them good news.

"The manor is pretty big though so we should still ask the guys to come with us." Tenten said.

"I agree and since Spring Break is in session we have about two weeks with no interruption." I said.

I hadn't really told them about the gun and bullet thing that Kakashi mentioned. I'd bring it up when it was time but for now it was time for celebration and planning. The story of the Uchiha manor was about to be proven false.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Yeah, there isn't much to say right now except thank you to SakuraLovesSasuke and TeenageCrisis for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Yeah, finals are about to start and so is Christmas break. So updates maybe faster but I won't promise anything. My muse likes to take lots of vacations. Anyway let's move on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you all know I only own the plot to this story**

We were in front of the gates to the Uchiha manor. Kakashi had given my mother the keys to the lace which she gave to me. It was finally time to see if the Uchiha manor was as haunted as people claimed. In total there were about eight of us here. We had four guys from school with us here.

It wasn't because we were scared that anything would happen. We just needed more people so we could cover more ground faster. I didn't want to waste time at all because for all I knew the last bullet in the gun may already be gone.

The four guys that were with us were Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sai. They were close to us so I figured they would be the best to pick for the job. Well, Neji volunteered to come along, we all knew he was just watching over Hinata.

The gates that lead to the path up to the Uchiha manor was made of iron and opened without a sound. I started making my way to the front door; I wasn't scared of this place. Why would I be? There were no ghosts here and no one was going to come in and scare us, well unless Naruto had any tricks up his sleeve. Then again, there really wasn't anything to bad that he could do in a short amount of time.

I opened the door to the manor and opened it. I was expecting the place to be covered in dust but there wasn't any. It wasn't even stuffy in here. Then again Kakashi mentioned that he would check on the gun in the manor so that might explain it. Ino and Sai had brought some flashlights for us to use in the manor.

"So how should we go about this guys?" I heard Tenten ask.

"Why don't we do it like on those shows that investigate haunted manors?" Naruto suggested.

"One problem Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I'm the only one who brought a camera at the moment and they use a lot more than one. Besides none of us have access to thermo image cameras. We can use our phones and MP3's to record things though."

"Actually that won't be too much of a problem Shikamaru." I said.

He looked at me confused.

"I thought I was the only one bringing a camera?" He asked.

"I sent an email to everyone to bring some sort of camera." I said. "Most of us have phones that record videos and we have cameras that can record video as well. Plus we borrowed the cameras from other friends."

Sai was carrying most of the stuff that we brought so he set everything down gently. He got them out of the bag and gave everyone a camera.

"We actually had b-b-been planning this for a while." Hinata explained. "It's something we've wanted to do since we were k-k-kids."

"Of course we knew it was dangerous so we waited for a while and Ino kept distracting us with other Konoha stories." Tenten explained.

"I think we should each go off on our own." Ino declared. "We all have a cell phone so if anything bad happens we can text. Besides, according to Sakura there are no ghosts here."

Everyone was suddenly staring at me. Ino was expecting me to give in right now while the rest were just waiting for my answer.

"We should at least go off in pairs." I said. "If someone gets hurt or into trouble they'll at least have a buddy to help them immediately."

That answer wasn't good enough for Ino this time. She stood right in front of me. Her face was inches from mine.

"Is that really the reason Billboard?" She asked. "Or do you believe the story of the haunted manor?"

"Ino, if anyone gets hurt it's your fault."I said firmly.

"So, we can each go off on our own?"

"Sure but any serious injury is your fault."

She started chewing her lip. She may not show it but she really cares about others. It just takes a lot for any of her true emotions to come out. This was a big choice for her to make. After a minute, she had a sly smile on her face.

"You know basic medicine right?" She asked.

"You should know Ino-Pig."I answered

"Then, I dare you to go by yourself around this manor. Just keep sending us all text messages so we know that you're perfectly fine."

Now only the girls were staring at me. I have never refused one Ino's dares before. It didn't matter to me what her stupid dares were. It's not she ever dared me to do anything really dangerous. The difference this time was the gun Kakashi told me about. What if there was some sort of serial killer in here? Then again it could just a joke as well. I had a huge ego when it came to Ino's dares and my pride would usually defeat my common sense. That was the case here. Ino was calling me out and I wasn't going to back out now.

"Fine Ino," I said. "as long as everyone else is fine, then I'll go off on my own."

I saw her jaw drop when I grabbed a flashlight and went up the staircase. I felt a smile play on my lips as I ascended the staircase. I wasn't going to lose to Ino. I would prove that the Uchiha Manor was not haunted and that all the stories were just that; stories.

*Uchiha Manor Sasuke's Pov*

It was finally nightfall. The darkness would give me an excuse to stop reading the books from Itachi's room. I had nothing but free time. I felt no hunger so I never needed food. I was never thirsty so I never needed water. I didn't even have to use the restroom. I'm sure many people would have loved to never be able to be interrupted. Not in this hell hole. Right now a distraction is what I need.

Those books were truly evil. If I just set it down to take a walk or try to distract myself at all, I would feel a strange pull towards the book I was currently reading. I could ignore it for a few minutes but then the chains would appear. They were the same chains that bound me to this house. This prison. I tried to throw the book out and see if I could leave if I took the book but it was like the doorway had an invisible barrier. It looked like the book hit a wall and just fell. It didn't even reach outside.

At least in the night I'd get to use sleep as an excuse to stop reading. I put the current book down on my bedside table and lay down on my bed. I wasn't physically exhausted; it was a mental exhaustion that had taken over me. How was Itachi able to deal with this? Was he able resist the chains long enough to act normal? Or were all those times he claimed to be studying just a lie? That had to be it. He was studying, but it wasn't his school work. It was these books! He had so many though.

He had over fifty books. I was barely on the fortieth book but still, that was because I had nothing but time.

I'm over thinking this. I need sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I needed a good distraction. I thought about my mother. She was always smiling and would defend me whenever father tried to beat me. Dad loved me but he had some serious anger issues. He once broke my arm when he pushed me out of his way. The impact on my arm was enough to break it. Dad was angry but when he heard me howl in pain he turned around. He called a doctor over immediately. He said he was sorry a couple of times.

Of course he'd still hit me but I never had any bad bruises and that was the only time he ever broke one of my bones.

My mom gave me all her attention that day as well. We did all kinds of fun stuff that day. It was a pretty good day, if you ignore how my arm got broken.

I felt my eyes fluttering shut when I heard the front door open. I sat up straight, there couldn't be anyone here at all. This place was abandoned wasn't it? I grabbed one of my old journals. There was just enough light for me to read.

__Saturday 23, 2000

A man came in the manor today. He saw the gun on the armchair. It seems like he's been here before according to my other journal entries. He seems to take the gun as some sort of sign. He doesn't explore the manor. He just checks for the gun it looks like. I don't think there'll be any trouble with this man. I can be left in peace for now. I really wish that someone was here. Even if it's Itachi I wouldn't care. At least someone would be suffering here with me and would understand this hell that I now live in. He's the reason I'm here so at the very least, he could fix things. Then again, he might just save himself and leave me here so my situation wouldn't change. There isn't much else to write about. I'll try and read some of the books in the library here to pass the time. It's worked in the past according to me.

Maybe, whoever was in the manor was that gray haired man? I could just ignore it for now.

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't knowing that some stranger was in the manor. I looked at mhy door, it was closed and locked. There was no way he would come upstairs right?

Maybe I could just take a quick peak and see what this mysterious man was up to.

*Uchiha Manor Sakura's POV*

I heard something from upstairs. It sounded like soft footsteps. There were creaks that kept sounding from the wooden floor. Whoever it was though, sounded like they were trying not to be heard. I grabbed my phone and was ready to call for help. I crept up to the top of the stairways and coming out of one of the rooms was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen. The thing was I'd seen him before in old photos. It was the youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I have no idea how long this story will be so … yeah, I'm terrible at planning things. Anyway, on with the story. **

*Sasuke's POV*

I turned towards the stairs that would lead me to the living room and right there was a pink haired girl. She wasn't mentioned in anyone of my journals. Who was she and why was she here?

I felt myself get angry. I felt my blood boiling in my veins. This anger didn't belong to me. Why should I be angry at her? It's not like she was causing any harm. I started taking deep breaths but then she looked straight at me.

I don't know why but I started moving. I grabbed by her arms and dragged into my room. I made sure to cover her mouth but she kept thrashing around. As soon as she was in I dropped her and closed the door. I made sure it was locked. As soon as I heard the click of the lock I instantly calmed down. I looked towards the girl. She had something in her hands. She looked like she was fumbling with it since her hands were trembling.

I felt anger again when I noticed something on the device. I grabbed it and crushed with some sort of strength that I didn't know I possessed. When the pieces hit the floor I calmed down again.

"What the hell?" I heard her yell. "What's your problem?"

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I don't know why I did that."

She looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was. I'd been in the house for so long with out any company… Maybe I needed some human interaction. I just attacked her though.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

She was trying to be brave. I could see fear in her eyes. She was scared. Here's no denying it. I felt really guilty. The way I brought her in here was just wrong. Where did that anger come from anyway? It didn't matter right now. I have to make up for the way I handled the poor girl.

"I mean it." I said. "I don't know why I grabbed you like that. That doesn't excuse what I did to you though. I never meant to hurt you."

From the look in her eye I could tell that she didn't believe me. She had her guard up now though. She stood up and made sure there was no dust on her clothes.

"If you didn't mean to hurt then what did you mean to do?" She asked.

"I wanted to know why you were here in the first place." I said in a quiet voice.

I haven't talked to anyone in years. I never really talked much to begin with. I liked to keep to myself but I never talked quietly. I would talk to anyone with confidence; I was my father's son after all. Yet, here I am barely able to make a sound now that I she was talking calmly.

"I'm here to prove that this manor isn't haunted." She stated.

"Why would you have to do that in the first place?" I asked.

"You've never heard the rumors about this place?"

"What rumors?"

"It's supposedly haunted."

That was just too much. I actually started to laugh. I don't think I've ever laughed since the massacre. None of my old entries were ever happy, just bored and miserable. Now this girl comes in telling me that people actually think the place is haunted?

"I'm not joking here." She said "A lot of the people here in Konoha believe this place is haunted by ghosts."

"The only one here is me." I said.

"Who are you exactly." She asked.

I saw some sort of knowledge pass through her eyes for a second, or maybe it was just me. I might as well tell her the truth. Who knows, she might be of some help.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I said quietly. "I am the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre that happened here years ago."

She started laughing. It angered me but who could blame her? It's not exactly the easiest story to believe.

"That's impossible," She said, still laughing a bit. "You'd have to be older than my mother in order to be Sasuke. Besides, when the police got here, they found nothing but ash."

"That was me who burned the bodies." I said. "I tried to leave but I couldn't so I tried suicide and found that I couldn't die. I didn't want anyone to find me or look for me so I gathered everyone's corps, not the most pleasant thing to do, and put them in a giant pile. I burned them in the basement so the place wouldn't burn and left a trail of my own blood to lead the police."

"Do you have any proof of this?" She asked.

I got up and handed her the journals of the memories I no longer held. She had a flashlight, my older entries mentioned that the grey haired man would carry one of these sometimes, and used to help her read. She read the very first entry I had written when I woke up alive. The look of amusement slowly faded from her eyes. She started flipping to random pages and read them for a second. Then she would keep flipping. She only did this with that single journal and looked at me.

*Sakura's POV*

The entries were written in the same elegant handwriting that was in entries that dated before the massacre. His impossible claim was true. The guy before me was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the victims of the massacre. How was he alive? He mentions being shot in the head in the diary. It's impossible for someone to be shot in the head and not have brain damage. He never even aged. He looked exactly like he did in the photos.

"How are you…" I said before he cut me off.

"Alive?" He finished for me. "That I don't know, I've been trying to find out by reading some of brother's books since he's the one who destroyed our family and shot the bullet that somehow must have given me this cursed life."

"He tried to shoot you?"

He pulled something out of a drawer and held it up. It was a gun.

"He shot me with this gun in the head and I didn't die." He explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He hesitated before answering. He kept talking so quietly that it was hard to hear him but that's probably because he's never had to talk before so he didn't how loud he could be. It's not like anyone would hear him… except my friends. Great, my cell was broken so now I couldn't text Ino. They'll probably come looking for me soon. Before I could tell Sasuke anything he answered my question.

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me somehow." He muttered.

"How do you want me to help you?" I asked quickly.

"Don't tell anyone else about me." Was his immediate response.

That was going to be difficult. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Great, they were coming to look for me.

"I need to trust me." I said to him.

He was looking towards the door. There was that anger in his eyes but it was odd. The look in his eyes didn't belong to him.

"I'll trust you if you can get rid of whoever is coming upstairs." He answered.

There was fear in his eyes. He was scared to let me leave the room. There was no time for hesitation right now though. I grabbed the pieces of my broken phone and left the room. I remembered to close the door. I looked around the hallway to see if I could find something that could explain my broken phone. Finding nothing, I started to run. There had to be something that I could use. I turned a corner and saw a door. I opened and it lead to a balcony. I smiled. I now had the perfect excuse. I went towards the railing and dropped the pieces of my phone. My mother was going to kill me later but I wanted to help Sasuke. All the entries in his diary were written by someone suffering boy.

I heard someone open the door and I turned around. There standing in the door way were my three best friends.

"Sakura, why haven't you been answering your phone?" Ino asked.

"I had it on silent instead of vibrate so I didn't notice the text messages." I answered. "I noticed that this door lead to a balcony and looked at the view for some long minutes. You can see the whole town from here." I turned towards the view and it truly was breathtaking.

Konoha was a small town but it was beautiful at night. There weren't a lot lights to block out the stars but there were enough to show off some of the beautiful parks. This town was really unique. There was this mountain near the back of the village. It had the stone faces of some the most important people in this town. My mother's face was on there. She had surpassed Orochimaru's skills as a doctor and was now immortalized in the mountains. The town's founder's face was there along with three others, besides my mom.

"Why didn't you look at your phone?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I kind of dropped it." I said nervously.

"Where?"

"Down there. " I answered pointing towards the ground.

They looked over the railing pointing their flashlights to the ground. We were only on the second floor so it was kind of easy to spot the pieces of my phone.

"Sakura, what are you going to tell your mom? " Hinata asked.

"The truth." I answered.

Well, it wouldn't be the truth but it would have to do.

"How the hell did you drop your phone Billboard brow?" Ino asked.

" I was getting my phone out to take a picture but it slipped and it fell." I said.

"Great, now you can't complete our bet."

"I can handle my self Ino, I'll yell if I'm in trouble."

"Next time we're bringing walkie talkies."

I mentally face palmed myself. The walkie talkies would have been useful.

"At l-l-least you didn't get hurt Sakura." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata."I responded.

"Maybe for the rest of the visit you should stick with us, that way we know your safe." Tenten Suggested.

"Let's check out the basement, I bet there are some ghosts in there." Ino said.

I rolled my eyes at Ino.

"There are no ghosts Ino-pig." I told her.

"We'll see." She answered.

As we walked down the stairs I turned around to see Sasuke staring at me. His eyes met mine and I saw a spark of trust. He even looked a little grateful. I made the right moves so far. But that mysterious anger was still in my mind. I had to be very careful if I was actually going to help. I don't know why I want to help him though.

It might be because I was taught to help out anyone in need. Or maybe, it was because of the journal entries he had showed me. I didn't want him to return to that madman that had written the diaries.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Yeah this is a bit of an important filler chapter. I'm having trouble finding my muse again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm on Santa's naughty list so I don't own Naruto.**

*Sasuke's Pov. In his dream."

_ I was walking down the stairs of the manor. It was still devoid of my family. I saw the gun laying on the armchair. I picked it up ready to shoot myself. Before I could pull the trigger I felt someone grab the gun from me. It was that pink haired girl from before, Sakura. She had tears in her eyes. She was trying hard to smile but the tears in her eyes showed that it was a façade. _

_ She held her hand out to me. I took it and she started leading me upstairs. The manor had three floors. Four if you counted the huge attic where we kept some of the older things. At first I thought she was going to lead me to my room but she led me up to the third floor. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, near the entrance to the attic._

_ "What are we doing here Sakura?" I asked my voice confident instead of quiet._

_ "I promised that I'd help you remember?" She responded. "Well, this is the only way I can truly help you."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ She didn't answer. Instead she knocked on the wall twice. When she did, the entrance to the attic opened. She climbed the latter and beckoned me to follow her. I got a feeling in my stomach that told me to grab her and run but I followed her up. _

_ All the things that I thought were up here were gone. They had been replaced by tables draped in black cloth. Decorating the tables were lit candles, giving the place an eerie look. There were two hooded figures standing in the middle of the room next to a table. There was a chair near the table. _

_ Sakura took my hand again and led to the chair. When I sat down the figures removed their hoods. One of the figures turned out to me my brother Itachi. His hair was ponytailed at the nape of his neck like it always was. His eyes were strange though. Instead of the onyx eyes that our parents had they were a crimson red. They had a comma pattern in them. The figure next to him was a man that had died when I was only five._

_ It was my grandfather, Madara Uchiha. The man I had called grandfather was an aged powerful man that time had painted him to be. He had died when he was fifty but he looked great at that age. The wrinkles that had been carved into his face showed made him look wise. His eyes were onyx, like Itachi's, like my eyes. His hair had started to lose its black color when he was around forty-five but it still had some black to it. His hair had been cut short and it looked more sophisticated than the lions mane cut he preferred when he was younger._

_ I expected him to look fifty but instead he looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. I looked at Sakura. She wasn't at surprised to see these two here at all. Had she been expecting to see them? I was about to ask what was happening when she spoke again._

_ "Sasuke, you need to stay seated in this chair." She said. "No matter what happens you cannot get up. If you do then it'll ruin your chances of getting out the manor."_

_ "Can you tell me what's going to happen?" I asked. "Can you also tell me why the bastard once known as my brother is here with my grandfather?"_

_ "It's quite simple otouto." Itachi said. "When you were trapped here in the manor so was I. Unfortunately, I was never able to escape the attic. Grandfather is here because he's too stubborn to die."_

_ "Very funny Itachi." Grandfather said sarcastically. "I'm here because well, when I died, I was never able to able to move on either. I was trapped on the third floor."_

_ It took me a second to register all of this. When the words and their meaning finally sunk in I spoke again._

_ "I've been here for fifty years and have never seen either of you." I said. "How is it possible for me to have missed BOTH of you?"_

_ "You never wandered around at night." Itachi answered. "There's a spell on the attic and third floor. We can only be seen at night."_

_ "Before, you ask Itachi about the black magic thing I'll tell you it's my fault." Grandfather said just as I was opening my mouth to speak. "You see, when I was younger Izuna and I loved things that involved magic. I was curious about black magic and well, all sorts of things have been strange for me. I even have an old Ouija board in my room."_

_ "Why is Sakura here?"_

_ "Only through the love of two human beings can one ever be free of a spell."_

_ I felt myself get angry. The rage that I feared was coming up again. I tried to control it. I was not going to let Itachi know that I had read his stupid books. Wait, did he just say love? Sakura loved me? Where the fuck did that come from? There was no way that girl had any feelings for me. Right now it didn't matter, my anger was starting to get the better of me and I really needed some answers._

_ "Why did you trap here in the manor Itachi?" I asked. "Why would you let me torment myself for all eternity?"_

_ "I never meant to harm you but it's too late to fix the mistake." Itachi said. "What I was trying to do is my business. Right now, we're trying to help free you since you're the only one who can get out, now shut up and watch the damn ritual."_

_ "What fucking ritual?"_

_ Before I could try to get up, the chains bound me to the manor were now binding me to the chair. I couldn't even move my fingers._

_ "Sasuke, you have to watch or it won't work." I heard Sakura say._

_ I looked up and saw that Sakura was now on the table. She was lying on her back, looking straight up at the ceiling. She smiled for a second but it never reached her eyes._

_ Itachi and grandfather put the hoods of their cloaks back on. They both pulled put daggers. They were both at Sakura's sides. _

_ "Do you, Sakura Haruno consent to give up your life to free Sasuke Uchiha?" Grandfather asked._

_ "I give my consent to exchange my life for Sasuke's freedom." She answered._

_ I was about to tell them to stop but I could not find my voice. It was as if reality had become a silent movie. I saw the two daggers plunge into Sakura and felt the blood splatter on me._

My eyes snapped open when I woke up from the nightmare. It was a nightmare, I thought to myself. It wasn't real? I got up and tried to see if I could leave the manor. Right before my foot was outside the door the chains pulled me in with the same force they always did. I hit the wall and felt a small amount of pain, but it didn't matter. I smiled. It never happened. That means, that girl was still alive and hopefully trying to find a way to maybe help me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: So I checked my emails and I already had a review for the story so I'm posting up the next chapter. Everyone thank RAMEN101 for giving me a review that helped me find my muse. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

*Sakura's POV at Sakura's house*

"SAKURA, DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE YOUR CELL PHONE WAS!" My mother yelled at me. "Your lucky that this is the first time this has ever happened or you'd be grounded."

"I understand mom, I'll try to be more careful in the Uchiha manor." I said.

"For now your going to have to deal with a cheap replacement. I'm not giving you another smart phone until this Uchiha manor business is over and done with."

"That's ok mom, as long as I can still text my friends I'm fine."

She only nodded as she handed me my new phone and left for work. She was absolutely pissed that I "dropped" my phone from a second story balcony. It was the first time I've ever broken my phone, so I got away with mom yelling at me. The phone was nothing special, it could text and call, that was about it. It did have a game that I could play. The phone was about twenty dollars. I was thinking about getting one for Sasuke maybe. It would help keep in touch with him when I'm gone. It might also help him out because it he'd have more contact with a person.

I smiled as I got my purse and went to the electronics store to get one for him.

*An hour later at the Uchiha manor*

It was about two o'clock when I got to the Uchiha manor. This would be the first time I'd ever go inside the manor alone. At least now I knew that Uchiha manor wasn't the home to some psychopath with a gun. I wouldn't have to worry about getting shot in the back.

I knocked on the door and went inside. As I came in I saw Sasuke come down with a book in his hand. It was an old leather bound book that had some sort of Spanish writing on the title. He set it down on one of the old couches and looked at me.

"Hello Sakura." He said quietly. "You actually came back and your alone this time."

"I told you I'd help you out." I responded. "So of course I came back, and you wanted my friends gone so I assumed you didn't want them here."

"You guys kept exploring the place with all sorts of equipment that I've never seen. What was it all for?"

"We were trying to see if we could capture the ghosts of Uchiha manor on film, well at least they were."

He smiled when he heard the mocking tone I used when I mentioned the ghosts. He had such a sweet smile. I hope I can keep that smile on his face. He didn't deserve this fate.

"Did they find anything that might resemble a ghost?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah, our friend Naruto." I responded. "He kept leaping of corners yelling boo."

"That was him? I thought I was hearing things."

"Well, we should probably get down to business. There has to be some way to free you from this place."

"Follow me."

He grabbed the book he was reading and started walking up the stairs. That book must be his brother's. He said he was trying to look for some sort of clue that would let him escape the Uchiha manor.

At first I thought he was going to lead me to his room but instead we stopped in front of a room that was right across from his. He opened the door and walked in. I followed him in and saw that it was another bedroom.

"This is my brother's room." Sasuke said as he placed the book down on the night stand. "This is where I found a bunch of leather bound books that supposedly deal with the black arts. I've been reading them for some time and until I finish reading the last one I can't stop reading them."

He waited a second so I could process everything before he continued.  
>"I still have two more after this book," He said as he held up the book he'd been reading on the way up here. "I want you to read Itachi's journals, they might contain answers that these books don't have. I want you to read this one."<p>

He held a little red book. It had a broken spine but it still had all its pages from what I could tell. On the back of the cover there was some small print that I couldn't read because it was too small from this distance.

"It's the journal that he wrote during the year he started reading the leather bound books that I've been reading." He explained. "It's also the last journal that he had before the massacre."

"I have one question." I said. "How was he able to kill your entire family?"

"The book I'm reading right now contains a spell that could kill someone with the touch of a finger. It only lasts a few minutes though and then you have to wait about thirty minutes before the spell can be reused."

"Was that why he shot you?"

"Probably, but that doesn't explain why I lived and he got to die."

I saw a strange look in his eyes. It was like he wasn't sure about what he was saying. I had to confront him about this.

"What's troubling you now Sasuke?" I asked.

"I had a weird dream last night."He said. "I had a dream that Itachi and my grandfather were trapped here. They were also going to do some ritual to set me free but I didn't like the price of my freedom."

"What was the price? Were they asking you for your soul?"

"No, they were going to take your life for my freedom. You even said that you were willing to do it out of love. I don't know where that even came from. There's no way you could love me right? Especially not after how I dragged you into my room like a brute."

"Wow, how come Itachi and your grandfather were here?"

"They said something about only appearing in the night. I'm not sure if that's just my imagination or the truth. I don't like to wander around here in the night it gives me the creeps."

"Do you want me to help you look for them tonight?"

"You'd really help me with that?"

"Yeah, I read somewhere once that dreams have hidden meanings sometimes, especially when they're the kind of dreams that scare you in the middle of the night or have you in a cold sweat on the morning."

"Why would you believe that?"

"I had a dream once that because of work or something my mother would make us move away from here and I'd never get a chance to go inside this manor. It scared also because it would mean saying goodbye to my dearest friends and start over as the new girl in a strange town."

"It never happened and is never going to happen?"  
>"Never."<p>

"How do you know?"

"I told my mom about the dream and she told me that she had an offer to work in a big time hospital in Los Angeles. She was going to ask me if I wanted to move. I told her no and that I never wanted to leave. All she did was smile and declined the offer to work in L.A."

"So you think my dream might hold some hidden meaning?"

"It might even hold the key to helping you get free."

He smiled when I said this.

"I'll bring my flash light now so when it gets dark we can start searching the place." I said.

"Thank you Sakura." He said.

"No problem. I promised to help you and I will. I'll do my best."

He nodded and I left the manor. I felt like we were getting closer to finding a key to his freedom. The dream he mentioned was still lingering in my mind though. The reason was because last night I had the same dream. There was no way that was a coincidence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Ok, so someone who reviewed gave me an idea for the story. By the way we finally get to see Itachi in the story. We'll slowly start to see the truth unfold. By the way, any magic mentioned in here is actually based off some legends and stories from my family. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

I got back to the manor after about an hour. I had to finish up some chores around the house that my mother left at home. It was little past three and the sun was still high in the sky so there would be no need for the flashlight yet.

I knocked on the door and entered. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. He had been waiting for me.

"Why do always knock?" He asked.

"I knock so you know it's me." I answered. "No one else knocks on the door so it gives you a big hint that it's me and not some stranger walking in."

He only nodded his head and returned to the book he had been reading. I saw his brother's journal on the armchair and went grab it. It had the same elegant hand writing that Sasuke's journal had contained.

March 4th, 1961

Today, I was left alone in the manor. It's rare for me o actually have anytime alone. It was such a nice day today but I didn't feel like going outside. I felt like reading a good book. I decided to look in the family's private library and on one of the shelves I found an old leather bound book. It was actually written by my grandfather. I haven't opened it but the title is in Latin. It supposedly deals with black magic. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to read it but who knows. It might be a good laugh.

March 11th, 1961

I read the book yesterday and tried on of the "spells" just for fun. It was a spell that supposedly conjures up fire onto any object. At first nothing happen. I was concentrating on an old text book of mine. When the spell didn't work I laughed and then the thing actually lit on fire. My father saw the burning book and scolded me for it. Ever since then I've been trying to avoid reading the book. Unfortunately it's not that easy. I keep feeling a very strong urge to read the damn book. I've been trying to keep busy but… my mind keeps wondering back to the book. Maybe I should see if the book has some sort of warning.

There weren't any more entries in the journal. I leafed through the book but nothing. I looked at Sasuke.

"There aren't that many entries." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There are only two entries that talk about the leather bound book and then none at all."

He raised an eyebrow and held his hand out for the book. He opened it and I saw his eyes widen with shock.

"The second entry mentions a fire spell right?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah why?" I responded.

"There are two spells in the first book before the fire spells that might answer why there aren't any more entries."

He grabbed something from his pocket. It was a small bag. He opened it and pulled out a pinch of some sort of ashy gray powder.

"Revelamini verba abscondis." He muttered as he sprinkled the powder over the book. I swear I saw his eyes turn red for a moment.

He opened the book and looked at it for a second. Then he handed it to me.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"There was a simple blocking spell on the book." He explained. "It turns the ink in the journal invisible. I had to remove it so you could read it. I've had to do that a couple times with these leather bound books."

"What was that powder that you used?"

"It's some sort of bone mixture that was burned to ash. I think it contains he ash of a fox, goat, lamb, and a cat."

"Where did you…"

"My brother's room. He has all sorts of things in secret compartments in his desk."

I just nodded. I was going to have o get used to things like this. I had to acknowledge that this was probably going to be a fairly common occurrence. I opened the journal and when I did I felt a sharp pain in my eyes. I screamed and dropped the book.

I felt someone's hands on my back. Someone was asking me what was wrong. All of a sudden the pain was gone.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"Yeah." I answered. "I just felt a pain in my eyes."

I turned toward him. He looked really worried. I was wondering what had him on edge.

"I was worried about this." He said.

"What were you worried about?"I asked.

"There's a trap on the book. It won't let any normal person read it now."

"You were able to read it. Why shouldn't I be able to?"

"I'm not normal anymore. When I began to read the book the first thing it said was that I had to open myself to the five elements of the earth. I don't know what it did to me exactly. It said something about making my eyes turn red and giving me almost super human ability. I've been able to heal faster than any normal person should since I was shot by my brother. Now, not even a drop of my blood can ever leave my body."

"What else changed about you?"  
>"According to the first book, my eyes will turn red whenever I cast a spell. It says if they have a certain patter in them than it means that my family has some sort of magic that existed for generations. I have a better stamina then some professional athletes I bet. My strength is almost super human."<p>

"So you're super human now?"

"Something like that."

"I'm not sure I believe that."

He grabbed something out of his pocket again. Instead of the bag from earlier, it was a knife. He slashed the palm of his hand. It left a huge gash that oozed out blood. I was about to look for a first aid kit when the blood was sucked back into the wound and the gash healed. It was like someone press rewind on life and it only affected his hand. Then, I remembered that his eyes looked red when he muttered the spell.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said still awestruck. "Wait, how am I supposed to help you now?"

"I didn't want to read my grandfather's books but we don't have much of a choice now."

"Wait, won't I have to keep reading the books twenty-four seven if I read them?"

"Not necessarily."

"Why not?"

"I ignored a warning in the beginning of the first book that I probably should have listened to."

"What was the warning?"

"I was supposed to have an older more skilled medium supervise my progress. I had no one so I just started reading. Now I have jinx placed on me that I can't remove because I don't have all the materials."

"What are you missing?"

"You don't want to know what the missing ingredients are."

"I do want to help you."

"I'm missing an eye of a black cat, a chicken gizzard, and a rat's tail."

I tried my best not to shudder but I couldn't help it. The rat tail and gizzard didn't gross me out as much as the cat's eye.

"I told you that you didn't want to know the missing ingredients." He said almost teasingly.

"Where do expect me to find a black cat's eye?" I asked him.

"You're seriously going to get the ingredients?"

"I promised to help you and I will."

"There was some sort of shop that Itachi used to go to. I have no idea if the place still exists though."

"Where is it?"

"It's in this place where there are bunch f old abandoned buildings."

"Alright, I'll go there and see if I can find anything."

"Maybe you won't have to."

"Why not?"

Instead of answering my question he went up the stairs. I wanted to follow him but I wasn't sure that I wanted to. Before I could make up my mind he came downstairs. He had a chalk stick and a shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a clone." He answered.

"Huh?"

"I just need a personal item in the center of a chalk circle and say the spell."

He drew out the chalk circle and placed the shirt in the middle.

"Geminus." He said.

There was a flash of light and standing right where the shirt used to be was another Sasuke. He was wearing more modern clothing and reminded me of a punk rocker.

"Sakura, meet my little clone." He said.

"Ummm, hi?" I said.

"What's up?" He answered.

"He can go and get the supplies so you won't have to. That way, we can discucss the current problem."

I thought about this for a moment.

"If you can create a clone, then why can't he read the book?" I asked.

"You heard the girl, read the book." He said to the clone.

The clone only nodded his head and picked up the book. When he opened the book he screamed. His was clutching his eyes. He'd felt the same pain as I had.

"Can't I just get the damn ingredients?" The clone asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sasuke told him.

The clone nodded and left.

"Why did you want the clone to get the supplies.?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to become a medium." He said. "It's the only way for you to read Itachi's journal."

"If the jinx is removed then why would need me?"

"The jinx will be removed but the book mentioned something interesting. The final books have spell that require two people to use."

"So you need a second medium."

"You don't have to agree. You can still leave and pretend that you never met me. I'll fire the gun again and hopefully when the manor is destroyed I can be free."

I thought about that for a bit. I wanted to help him. Was I willing to become a medium though? I took a deep breath.

"I'll become a medium."

**A/N: The next chapter probably won't come out until after Christmas. Happy holidays readers! ^^ -Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys are the only reason I can keep writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I got coal instead of Naruto for Christmas… Oh well.**

"I'll become a medium." I answered.

I had agreed to help him so I had to do everything in my power to help him. If I could help him out more by becoming a medium then so be it. I had signed up for this when I had agreed to help him.

He smirked at my answer.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I already said yes, I'm sure." I answered.

"Okay, but let's save that for another time. I need to do a little bit more research into this, that and we'd probably need more than a few hours."

"How do you know?"

"I am a medium. I had to go through a whole ritual by myself. It took me a few days to go through the whole thing."

"Why did it take you a few days?"

"I had to do the ritual by myself."

"Right, sorry"

He only smirked again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, its' that you're a bit silly." He said. "I've never met someone like you."

That made me smile. At least he was happy. He went back to reading his book and I had nothing to do. That's when I remembered that I'd bought Sasuke a cell phone.

"Hey Sasuke," I said. "I got you a present."

"Why would you get me a present?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you to feel lonely."

"How is this present supposed to make me feel less lonely?"

"It's a cell phone." I said as I brought it out.

He looked over his book and when he saw the phone, I saw that anger flash in his eyes. He set the book down and snatched my wrist, just like the night we first met. Like before, the anger that suddenly appeared didn't seem to belong to him.

"Put that thing away before I break it like before." He said.

His voice was different this time. It sounded like it belonged to an older man, not a teenager. I dropped it since he hadn't bothered to let go of my wrist.

"Why do hate cell phones?" I asked a little scared.

"I hate them because I don't want you contacting anyone from outside of this manor." He said.

"This one doesn't have any contacts from anyone except me."

"You expect me to believe this?"

"Yes, because you said you would trust me."

The anger faded from his eyes. He let go of my wrist.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you do that every time I bring out a cell phone?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just get angry out of nowhere and then it's like I have no control over my body."

"Well, do you want the cell phone? You could use it to keep in touch with me when I'm not around. I could teach you how to use it."

"That won't be a problem."

He placed his hand on my head.

"Scientia in me et loci duplicata." He muttered.

I felt like there was a hand in my head that was digging for something. At one point it felt like the hand grabbed something and pulled it out of my head.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"You knew how to use the cell phone right?" He asked instead of answering my question.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I copied your knowledge about the cell phone and put it into my head."

"So you know how to use a phone now?"

Instead of answering me he picked up the cell phone that I had dropped. He opened it and started pressing buttons. He was either messing with me or was telling me the truth. When he was done he closed the phone. The next second I heard a ding come from my phone.

"Check your text messages." He said.

I got it out of my purse and opened it. I opened the text and it read Believe me now?

"When did you learn that spell?" I asked him.

"Just now." He answered.

"Next time warn me when you're about to cast a spell on me. That one felt really weird."

"Sorry, I didn't think that the spell would have any effect on you."

After that, we just passed the time waiting for the clone to come back. It was a bit awkward for a few minutes. He just went back to reading the book. I had nothing to do. It was a true relief when the clone finally came back. He had brought everything Sasuke had asked for plus a few extra things.

"What's everything else for?" I asked.

"Well, since you said yes I thought it'd be a good idea to have everything we might need for the ritual." He answered.

He looked at the clone and snapped his fingers. The clone then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Will you help me prepare everything to help me remove the jinx?" He asked.

I nodded my head in response.

"What are you going to do, mix everything in a pot or something?" I asked.

"Sakura, I'm a medium not a witch." He answered.

"Well, what are you going to do with the animal parts then?"

"They're supposed to be an offering."

"An offering to who?"

"Well, the magic that I have learned from my book states that in each family has a special god. This god is in charge of the family's magic. It is infinite, meaning I can use as many spells as I want. There are some spells that require offerings to this god. This god is neither good nor evil. The god's job is to provide magic, that's it. There are almost no strings."

"What do you mean by almost no strings?"

"You have to give something up in order to become a medium. Mediums aren't human, we appear human but we are different."

"Can you become human again?"

"I'm not very sure. None the books have mentioned anything about that. They do mention something about mediums having long life spans. We can live up to about three centuries. We can still be killed by wounds though."

"So you surviving a bullet to the head is still not normal."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that one out. I should remove the jinx soon, the sun is starting to set and I want to see if my dream had any meaning at all."

"Right."

"Can you place the offerings on the table? You don't need to set them up in any arrangement. When, that's done can you go to my room and grab the blue bottle in there? I think I might need it."

I nodded and did as he asked. I went up straight to his room to look for the bottle. I found it on his desk. Next to one of his journals. I grabbed it and left.

I handed it to him and he muttered a quick thank you.

He opened the small bottle and from it came a thick smoke. Sasuke started pouring whatever was in the bottle over the offerings. The offerings on the table started to vanish. It was like the offerings were slowly becoming invisible.

He closed the little blue bottle and bowed in front of the small table. He was about to say something when he looked towards me.

"Sakura, you need to bow to." He said. "You may not be a medium but you need to at least show some respect to t my god."

I nodded my head and went to his right side. I got into the same position as him.

"You need to face the floor and keep your eyes closed." He instructed. "Do not open them or get up until I tell you to."

Again I only nodded and closed my eyes.

"Nunc elit commodo id has oblationes recipere do vobis. " He muttered. "Veniam peto, quod positus est in me maledictionem removeret. Duis autem dolor hic meus amicus. Eam causam ne aliquid mali. Nullam pretiosi mihi."

As he said those words, I felt like I was drifting out of my body. It was like my soul was becoming detached from my body. I didn't know if that was normal but the feeling left as soon as Sasuke was done speaking.

"Sakura open your eyes." He said. "Look up at the man standing before us. Look him in the eyes and bow or curtsey. Never take your eyes away from his. When he nods you can walk out of the way. Do not speak."

I nodded to let him know that I understood. I got up and there in front of us, instead of the table, was a man with an orange mask. The mask had only an opening for the right eye to see through. He was wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern. I curtseyed to him and waited for him to nod. When he did I noticed that I could see his eye, it was glowing red. The pattern was the same as Sasuke's.

I walked out of the way quickly and I looked towards Sasuke. His eyes were glowing red and had the comma pattern in them. When I looked back at the masked man he had disappeared and the table was there again. This time there was nothing on it.

"Non mentibus atramentum me. Nunc oculi mei arma et animus ex jinx libri." He said.

His voice sounded amplified this time. When he said the spell I heard something break. It sounded like metal breaking. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"The jinx is gone." He told me as he looked at me. "I don't feel a pull to those books anymore."

"That's great." I said. "Now we can look around the manor in peace right?"

"Yeah."

He had a smile on his face. It wasn't a big goofy grin. It was a nice smile. His eyes were shining with happiness. I was glad that he was happy. He didn't smile often and it was a nice change. Now that the jinx was gone, all that was left to do for today was look around for anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Well, school is going to start up again next week so I'm going to try to update as much as possible. Anyway, here's the next part of the story.**

It was finally dark after what felt like forever. Well it was forever to me. Sasuke didn't seem to mind waiting for the sun to set. At least he didn't get too annoyed with my whining. It only got to him when I started repeating all my rants.

Now that it was dark, I remained silent. I was a bit nervous about what we might find. Until I met Sasuke, nothing that wasn't backed up with facts scared me. Now that I knew him and magic, every silly superstition that I had ignored as a kid came flooding into my head. There may not be ghosts but there could be other mediums. There could even be jinxes like the one on the book placed all over the manor.

As if sensing my fear, Sasuke grabbed my hand for a second and took the lead. He held his hand out for the flashlight which I handed to him. We walked up to the third floor where, according to Sasuke's (and my) dream, Madara Uchiha was supposed to be trapped.

"Grandfather?" Sasuke called. "Are you here?"

There was no answer.

"Grandfather, it's me Sasuke." He said. "I'm your grandson. You passed away when I was five."

This time we heard something above us. It was the sounds of footsteps.

"Let's check the attic." He said.

I nodded and looked for the entrance. All I did was look up and there it was, right above my head. I grabbed the short that was hanging and pulled it. A small hatch opened and the ladder hung out when the hatch was completely open. I pulled it down and decided to climb up first.

*Sasuke's POV*

Sakura found the hatch that would lead up to the attic and opened it. When she got the ladder down she climbed up first. When she reached the top she gasped.

I started to climb the ladder but before I could reach the top I heard a familiar voice yell out a spell.

"Prohiberent, et deiiciam eum ARBITER!" Was what I heard the voice yell.

I felt my hands become covered in some sort of grease and I slipped off the ladder. I hit the floor kind of hard and when I looked up at the entrance to the attic I saw it close on its own. That voice could belong to only one person.

That voice was Itachi's voice.

*Sakura's POV The attic.*

The attic wasn't anything like the dream. There was nothing but a bunch of old furniture and paintings.

Then I saw him. It was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He looked almost exactly like the old photograph. The only difference was how his eyes looked. They were glowing red but unlike Sasuke's comma pattern it looked, more like a distorted shuriken. He looked really angry. I let out a gasp and heard Sasuke climbing up the ladder.

Itachi smirked and yelled out a spell.

"Prohiberent, et deiiciam eum ARBITER!" He yelled.

I heard Sasuke fall off the ladder and saw the hatch close shut. I tried to open the hatch so that Sasuke could maybe get in but it was impossible to open the damn thing from inside.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Itachi walking towards me. His eyes were still glowing red. From what I've observed, that might mean that he was about to cast a spell.

There was no way I could defend myself if he was going to use magic on me. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran and tried to find a good hiding spot. There was really nothing I could hide inside of so I just ducked behind an old armchair.

I pulled put my cell phone and started texting Sasuke. I was about to press send when my phone flew out of my hand. It went into the direction that Itachi was coming from. I heard him crush the phone. Why did they keep breaking my cell phones for? I heard his footsteps a lot closer than earlier and panicked.

I got up and ran behind an old portrait. I felt tears coming into my eyes. I was scared. I wanted to get out of here fast. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to be at home where I would be safe. I wanted my friends here so they could think of some way to help me.

*Sasuke's POV The hallway*

As soon as the hatch was closed I heard a lot of thuds above my head. It was most likely Sakura running from Itachi. I had to think o something. I tried to see of just tugging on the string again would help. The string was just as slippery as the ladder had been. There was a spell on the hatch.

"Iter!" I yelled.

Nothing happened. I tried the string again and it was the same result.

"Alica ad hoc removendum" I yelled, hoping to get the damn thing opened.

The string was still slippery. Fine, if magic wouldn't help I was going to force my way through. I heard more thudding footsteps. Sakura was still running.

I ran into one of the rooms and looked for something that I could use to open the entrance. It was a guest room and didn't have much. There was a fireplace in the living room. There was a poker that I could use to pry the hatch open. I made my way to the stairs as fast as I could.

I took the stairs three at a time. I had to hurry. Itachi could kill the poor girl or worse. He could torture her or… No I would not think of what would happen. I had to concentrate on saving her.

When I finally reached the living room I saw the poker near the fireplace. I ran over to grab it. As soon as my hand was around the handle of the poker I heard a shriek come from above my head. It was a girl's scream. I felt my heart sink when the shriek was cut off. I ran up the stairs, praying to whatever divine being might be listening to let Sakura be alright.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think happened to Sakura in a review. I'll give you all big hint. SHE IS NOT DEAD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Essy-Chan I am sorry to say that your guess was way off but nice try. We will see Madara in future chapters soon. Anyway, sorry if the chapter sucks but I've been typing up this chapter since 2AM and my laptop kept freezing up on me constantly. Anyway, please read the A/N AT the end please. It's important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

*Sakura's POV the Attic*

I stayed in my crouched position for what felt like an eternity, even though it was probably only a few seconds. I heard his footsteps coming closer. There wasn't anywhere else to go. There was no reason to run anymore. Itachi was probably going to just kill me. The thought made me feel angry at myself. I was going to die a coward.

I was about to stand up and face Itachi when I felt a cold steel blade press against my neck. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't know why I really screamed. There was no point in t really. Sasuke wasn't going to be able to save me and no one else was in the manor.

I felt a hand cover my mouth and cut my scream short.

"That's really annoying," Itachi said to me. "Now hold still."

He lifted the knife he had and sliced my cheek. He then ran his thumb down the length of the cut and it healed instantly.

"If you scream again I'm going to seal your mouth shut." He ordered.

"Can I talk?" I asked, a little frightened.

"No."

He grabbed a piece of paper from an old desk and let the blood from the knife drip onto the piece of paper. A puff of white smoke came up out of nowhere.

"Still human." He muttered.

He was going to approach me when I heard banging come from the hatch. At first I was frightened but I remembered that it was Sasuke.

"Carcere." Itachi muttered.

A cage appeared out of nowhere and imprisoned me. Great, I had to play the damsel in distress.

*Sasuke's POV The third floor hallway*

I was angry. No I was beyond angry. I was filled with a rage that belonged to a demon from hell. From the way the scream was cut off I knew that Sakura was hurt. Or worse she was dead. The thought of her dead sent fresh anger and adrenaline into my veins.

I jammed the poker into the hatch and started to pry the thing open. There was no way my stupid older brother was going to get away with killing an innocent girl. I faintly heard Itachi mutter a spell and was ready for any attack.

When nothing happened I climbed up the beaten ladder as fast as I could, with the poker still in my hand. When I reached the top I was greeted with the sight of Sakura trapped in a cage and Itachi smirking at me. I dropped the poker in shock but soon felt it replaced with rage.

"Sasuke, it's been such a long time baby brother." He said mockingly. "You haven't changed a bit."

"That's thanks to you asshole." I said to him.

"Why so hostile? It's been ages since we last saw each other."

I ignored him. I looked towards Sakura. She was trapped in a cage. It was easy to tell that it was made from magic. It was a simple spell to break.

"Praesent" I said.

The cage instantly disappeared.

I saw Itachi lift an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

"It seems that I'm not the only medium." He muttered.

Sakura ran to my side. She was shaking; it seemed to be out of fear. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"Where did you learn to use magic?" Itachi asked.

"From the books that YOU left in YOUR room." I answered.

"Who said you could go in my room?"

"Who said I wasn't allowed to go inside?"

Instead of answering me he somehow appeared a foot away from me. I was about to yell a spell but before I could utter a sound he kicked me in the stomach. I felt the air in my lungs leave me. His kick had enough force to knock me into some old furniture.

I looked up only to be greeted by Itachi's knee. I felt slightly dazed by the blow. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up from the floor.

"You sure have gotten ruder." he said to me. "First you go into MY room without permission and call me names. Perhaps I should punish you Sasuke."

I kicked him in the stomach. I wasn't about to let him beat the crap out of me.

I remember that the poker was somewhere in the room. I looked for it and saw that it was near Sakura. I looked towards her. She was staring straight at me.

"Sakura, let's play baseball." I yelled at her. "I'll pitch."

"Now is not the time for games Sasuke." Itachi said to me as recover from the blow.

"I think it's the perfect time. CONATUM!"

The spell caught Itachi off guard and sent him flying towards Sakura. She had barely picked up the poker and instead of whacking Itachi, she had impaled him. The poker went straight through his stomach.

Sakura got lucky, Itachi only hit her hand. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

I went over to Sakura and grabbed her hand. There was no way we were going to stay in here with the psychopath once known as my brother. Before I could get Sakura down the ladder I heard Itachi mutter a spell.

"Destruam." He muttered.

Sakura was pulled away from the hatch and was in Itachi's arms.

"You two aren't getting away with that one." He said.

"Let her go you bastard!" I yelled as I lunged towards him.

"Carcere!"

A cage appeared above me and trapped me. I wound hitting my head on one of the bars.

"Silentium." He said.

Angry, I tried to say a spell that would free me from the cage but nothing came out of my throat. I tried to speak normally but nothing came out. I looked at Itachi and he had a smirk on his face.

"I said that I should punish you didn't I Sasuke?" He asked me. "I was only going to hurt you but you just had to let the poor girl get involved didn't you? Now she has to pay as well."

I felt my eyes widen in fear. What the fuck was he planning to do?

"I'm going to guess that this girl is still pure right?" he asked.

I banged my fists against the metal bars in anger. He wasn't really planning to deflower the girl was he? That was just plain wrong.

"You do realize that if she's not pure, then it'll be harder for you to escape the manor right?" He asked.

I looked at him in shock. He knew how to get out here?

"If I could, I would use her to let me escape but, she can only help you." He said. "Why don't I take your last hope Sasuke? That seems like a fitting punishment. She can lose her innocence as her punishment and you can get the guilt of knowing that her screams are all your fault."

"Let go of me." Sakura yelled.

She started thrashing in Itachi's arms. She was trying everything she could to get him to let go but it was no use. From the way Itachi was smiling, he was more amused than annoyed with her actions.

"Aliquam motus." He said. "As fun as it is to see squirm, I need you to quit that."

As soon as Itachi had uttered the spell, Sakura had stopped squirming.

"Tibi pareat votis corpus." Itachi said. "There, now you won't fight back and let me do what I want. The best part is, you'll still have control of your mind."

"You're an ass wipe." Sakura said to him.

"That's no way for a lady to talk."

Before she could respond, Itachi forced her into a kiss. Her body obeyed him but I could see the tears that were forming in her eyes. This was going to be a hell that she would never forget.

**A/N: Should the next chapter be Itachi raping Sakura or would guys prefer it if I just skipped that part? If don't get single answer, than I will no skip the rape. R&R Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Okay first off, I'm sorry that I didn't update fast but I wanted to make this one of my best chapters. Plus school started up again so, now I have tons of homework to deal with… Anyway, I want to hear your guy's feedback on this. Flames are accepted.**

*Sakura's POV The attic*

Itachi kissed me before I could back talk him. I was going to push him away but my body didn't listen to me. I felt like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I was aware of what I was doing but I had no control. It felt like there were strings on me that commanded me. It felt like being a human puppet.

Itachi broke the kiss but held me close to his body. I felt tears run down my cheek. I knew what he was going to do and it scared me. I always imagined that my first time would be with someone that I truly loved. I never once thought that I would be forced into this situation.

"Please don't." I muttered pathetically.

I knew that right now I was not in any position to be hostile anymore. I hated that I was crying in front of this bastard, I hated that I had no control over my body, and I hated the bastard in front of me.

He lifted my chin so I would face him.

"You should have thought of that before you helped out Sasuke." He said to me.

Before I could say anything else He put his hand on my shoulders and made get on my knees in front of him. I was eye level with his crotch. I felt more tears flood my eyes. I knew what was next. I looked at the floor and closed my eyes.

I heard the banging of metal bars come from nearby. I remembered that Sasuke was watching this the whole time. I felt a bit worse now. My tears were probably making Sasuke feel so guilty. I may not be able to fight but at least I could talk.

"Sasuke calm down." I said, my voice shaking with fear still. "Whatever happens, I will still help you. Don't listen to your brother-"

I felt Itachi's knee connect with my chin. The sudden impact caused me to bite my tongue. I tasted blood in my mouth. The attack had enough force to knock me onto my back. I heard the banging become louder.

"You talk too much." Itachi said.

"I don't blame you for what your brother is about to do to me." I said towards Sasuke. "I chose to help you."

I felt Itachi step on my stomach and found it hard to breathe.

"I really hate hurting a defenseless girl but you're making it hard for me to be calm." Itachi said to me.

There was a lot of blood in my mouth, when I realized that I decided that I would be as defiant as possible. I was not going to cry anymore. I was going to fight and let Sasuke know that I wasn't giving in.

I spit the blood in my mouth towards Itachi. I completely missed him.

Instead of attacking me, he forced me on my knees again. I was staring straight ahead.

The bleeding in my mouth was starting to stop when I heard Itachi snap his fingers.

"If you bite me at all, then I'm going to make sure you get trapped here with me and that you become my toy." He said

"I can't guarantee that I won't bite." I muttered under my breath.

Apparently he heard that because he slapped me. I heard him snap his fingers and felt cold metal against my cheek.

"Bite me at all during this session and I'll cut you." He threatened.

When I didn't respond he put enough pressure to draw a thin line of crimson. I nodded my response. He pulled the knife away.

Again, I turned my eyes to the floor when I saw him start to unzip his pants. I tried to force myself to stand up and, like before, my body would not obey me. He lifted my chin and I tried look away but I felt cold metal again and started to get annoyed. _'How many times is he going to use the knife threat?'_ I thought to myself.

I looked and saw his already hard cock. It was dripping with precum. I felt more tears but I fought them. I was going to be brave , I will not cry. I was not going to let Itachi get anymore satisfaction from my pain.

"Start sucking." He demanded.

I hesitated. I'd never once done this. I saw the knife move closer to me and noticed that I had some control over my body. I could only move my neck and head. I saw something shine just outside of my vision and decided that I had to start reacting.

I opened my mouth and did my best to get his whole member inside my mouth. I started sucking. I hated the taste of his dick.

I felt him grab a handful of my hair and shoved my head deeper onto his cock. I heard him let out a moan and felt disgusted. I started bobbing my head; I had no clue about what I was doing.

I thought that just sucking on him was bad, that is until he started to deep throat me. He started moaning louder with each thrust into my mouth.

"I'm surprised you haven't touched her Sasuke." I heard Itachi say to Sasuke in between thrusts. "You didn't hesitate to fuck Karin."

The only response was more banging metal.

"You should try her out one of these days." Itachi said. "She has a good mouth."

More banging metal.

He increased his thrust and I had trouble not throwing up.

"Remember to swallow every single drop Sakura." Itachi said at one point.

I shut my eyes again. I tried my best to squirm but he kept a hand on my hair. He gave a final thrust and came in my mouth. Most of it shot down my throat but some of it was still in my mouth. He pulled out of me and before I could spit anything out, he put a hand on my mouth.

"Swallow." He demanded.

He cut my cheek and I swallowed as a reaction. He smiled at me mockingly.

"Did you like that?" He asked teasingly.

I only looked at the floor. I wanted to crawl under a rock and cry in fetal position but I refused to show any emotion.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"No, now go fuck yourself up the ass." I responded, my voice shaking with anger and fear.

"Interesting response." He said. "Why don't we see how you like it doggie style?"

He made me stand up again. I felt his hands on my waist and panicked. More tears threatened to fall but I blinked them away. I was still going to remain strong. He was behind me now, ready to rip off my jeans.

"You know, if you swear not to help out Sasuke, I'll let you walk away from this." He whispered into my ear. "You can keep some of your innocence if you just promise."

"I promised to help him before I met you." I responded, my voice strong for once. "I signed up for this and I'm not backing out."

"Have it your way"

He cut my jeans apart using the knife and that pissed me off. Sure, they were an old pair but now I was going to have to walk home half naked.

He forced me onto my hands and knees. He yanked off my underwear and then flipped me over onto my stomach. I realized that I could hear someone growling. It wasn't coming from me. It was coming from behind me. It was Sasuke. I heard him bang on the cage again.

Then it hit me. Sasuke had full view of my behind.

"I'll give you credit Sasuke." Itachi said. "This girl is a lot prettier than Karin. Just look at her ass. Don't you just want to thrust into that?"

I heard another loud bang.

"I've got a great idea Sasuke." Itachi said. "Why don't I take her dry? I'm sure she'll love that."

The banging became louder than before.

"What do you think of the idea Sakura?" He asked.

"Fuck off!" I yelled in anger, well it actually sounded like a shriek.

I heard laughter come from Itachi. Instead of responding I felt him put his cock near my back entrance.

"Last chance Sakura." He said. "Just make that simple promise and I won't touch you anymore."

"I already gave you my response." I said, my voice shaking again.

Instead of answering me he penetrated me, he was making it slow and painful. I screamed, I'd never felt any pain like this before. The tears I'd been holding back had finally fallen. I could barely hear the sound of banging metal above my screams.

It felt like I was being split in half. My inner flesh was burning from the sudden intrusion and I kept crying out in pain. He didn't stop until his whole member was in. I kept crying, no longer caring about the tears that flowed.

"You really are a virgin." Itachi said. "You're so tight inside; this has to be your first time."

I only cried. I heard more banging coming from the cage. I couldn't hear Sasuke's animal like growl anymore.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked mockingly. "Are you jealous that I'm Sakura's first?"

Instead of the usual banging, I heard Sasuke make a growl that resembled a dog's.

He started thrusting into me and I kept on screaming. I tried to scream profanities at Itachi but I couldn't voice them out anymore. It was just wordless shrieks. It felt like having a jack hammer inside of me.

I started feeling like I was lubricated and realized that I was probably bleeding. He was thrusting hard enough to rip me from inside. I was being lubricated with my own blood!

"Why don't you say my name Sakura?" he asked, his voice laced with lust.

"Why don't you get a life?" I responded weakly.

He thrusted harder for a couple seconds.

"Be a good girl Sakura." He said. "Just moan out my name."

He started thrusting harder again.

"If you don't, then I'll just keep thrusting harder and harder until I cum." Itachi said.

"Fuck you!" I shrieked at him.

He started thrusting hard again, and I started to scream again. I felt like it was going to last forever.

He thrusted his whole length inside of me before and buried his seed deep inside of me.

"Such a naughty little girl." He whispered in my ear. "I'm trying to be nice to you and all you do is yell profanities at me. As punishment four that foul mouth I'm going to make sure you moan out my name."

I didn't answer.

When he didn't get an answer he made me stand up again. I was angry and humiliated. I wanted this torture to stop but I knew that this was not the end.

He removed my blouse. He carelessly tossed in some direction and stared at me. The only thing I had left was my bra. He used the knife to cut it off and threw it who knows where.

He forced me to lie on the floor, on my back. He kissed me again and like before, my body reacted the way he wanted it to react.

I knew I was kissing back but I felt no connection to it. It meant nothing to me anymore. I already knew what he was going to do and I desperately wished that he would just get it over with.

I felt him cup my breasts and for the first time, I moaned in pleasure. It was like electricity going through my veins. He pulled out of the kiss with a smirk.

"You like that don't you?" He asked. "You're such a little whore."

"You're an ass." I said.

"Sounds like someone really wants to be punished."

He put two of his fingers inside of me and started moving them in and out. I know I shouldn't have enjoyed it but I started to moan again. I felt like a whore. I wanted to run away in shame but I had no power. I was helpless.

"You're getting all nice and wet Sakura." He said. "Should I just fuck you senseless now?"

All I could do was moan. He didn't seem to care if I answered him now or not.

He pulled his fingers out and thrusted his entire length inside of me and I screamed. He started to thrust into me with an almost animalistic kind of need. Ironically, I liked it. I was moaning but I wasn't hearing Itachi's voice. In my mind it was Sasuke who on top of me. In my mind, he wasn't fucking me; he was making love to me.

I realized in that moment that I was love with Sasuke. I was the only person he had let into his prison. To me, it meant more than it should have but I could always dream.

"Say my name Sakura." I heard someone say.

In my mind it was Sasuke that had said that. So I responded to my fantasy.

"Sasuke." I moaned out.

*Sasuke's POV*

I tried to look away from Itachi and Sakura but it was hard not to. I don't know why but every time that Itachi thrusted into her and she moaned seemed to slash at my heart. Sakura was a nice girl and she didn't deserve to be used like a whore. I wanted to scream so badly but I couldn't find my voice.

I wasn't advanced enough to use magic without my voice. I felt completely useless.

I looked away for a second. I just wanted Itachi to leave the girl alone.

"Say my name Sakura." I heard Itachi ask.

"Sasuke." She said, her voice laced with lust.

I looked up in shock. Did she just say MY name? I don't know why but that put a small smile on my face. Even though Itachi was on top of her she was still thinking about me. Not even Karin had been THAT devoted to me. Heck, the bitch left me to try and get Itachi.

The smile was erased from my face when I saw Itachi backhand Sakura. That really pissed me off. What right did he have to hit her like that?

"Worthless little whore." Itachi growled at her.

Sakura was dazed from the hit. Before she could recover from the hit, he thrusted into her and this time it hurt her. I felt tears form in my eyes for the first time.

Perhaps that meant that I loved her. Well, maybe I was thinking with a different head but I did like Sakura's company.

Sakura wasn't some blushing fan girl like Karin. No, if she was then she probably would have annoyed me with her talking by now.

The tears kept on flowing, but they weren't of guilt or sorrow, they were tears of anger. I banged on the metal bars as hard as I could. Of course it was to no avail. I felt my bones break with every hit. I didn't care; I kept on hitting the bars. Sakura was the one suffering the most not me. Whatever happened to me wasn't important. What was important was Sakura's well being.

I banged on the bars harder and harder but the bars kept repairing themselves faster than I could destroy them with my bare fists. I fell on my knees frustrated.

I watched as Itachi came to his climax. I thought for sure that he would have released his seed inside of her but that wasn't the case. He pulled out and he climaxed on her chest and face. I was beyond angry now. The moment he let me out of this cage I was going to rip him to shreds.

I looked towards Sakura, she was crying. I couldn't tell if they were from sadness, anger, or humiliation. It was probably a mixture of all three.

I looked towards Itachi. He hadn't shed a single layer of his clothing throughout the whole thing.

He was smiling, but it was a sad smile. Why was his smile sad? What reason did HE have to be sad?

**A/N: So how did I do? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it okay? I want to know what you think. Again, sorry that I took so long.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**A/N:So, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review; some of your reviews actually have given me great ideas for this story. Thank you for being so supportive.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

*Sasuke's Pov*

That sad smile angered me. What reason did he have to be sad? Did he regret his actions now that it was too late to turn back? I banged on the cage again. I felt my fingers break again. It didn't matter; I just wanted to kill my brother.

No, that wasn't important right now. What was important at the moment was Sakura. I banged harder and that finally got Itachi's attention.

Still wearing that same sad smile, I saw him snap his fingers. The cage disappeared. I ran over to Sakura and made sure to push Itachi away from the poor girl.

I was wearing a suit and tie. It was something father always made us wear. I took off my jacket and placed on Sakura like a blanket. She looked at me when she felt the jacket touch her. I gave her a reassuring smile.

Her eyes were no longer flooded with tears. They were red from her crying, and her cheeks were stained with her tears.

I turned away from her and faced Itachi. He still wore that sad smile on his face.

I was about to just run up to him and beat him to death when I heard the sound of chains. I saw the wrap around Itachi. They looked like they were binding him. The chains weren't like the ones that bound me to this place.

The ones that bound me here always appeared transparent and silver. The ones wrapping around Itachi looked solid and were the color of blood. The chains wrapped around his neck. There they formed a collar. It turned from bloody red to jet black. They wrapped around his ankles and wrist. These changed to jet black as well.

None of the books ever mentioned this. This didn't make any sense.

I was about to take a step forward when Itachi spoke. His voice was no longer mocking or angry. He talking the way he used to when I needed brotherly advice.

"This is the price of being a caring older brother" he said.

What the fuck was he talking about? He had stopped caring about me since the day I entered high school. From that day forth he treated me like I was a nuisance.

I opened my mouth to yell at him but I forgot that I couldn't talk. I picked up Sakura and took a step back. I don't know why but, the chains around Itachi started to seem frightening.

They gave off a bad feeling to me. I looked for the exit of the attic. I'd spent enough time with my brother. It was in the middle of the damn room. It wasn't too close to Itachi.

I carried Sakura cautiously towards the door. I felt her cling to me when she realized that we were getting closer to Itachi.

I looked towards Itachi. He snapped his fingers and the exit opened. That had me suspicious now; he was just letting us go?

I raised an eyebrow, hoping he could see the question behind the action.

"Just go." Was all he said.

He didn't need to tell me twice. I jumped down the exit. It would be nearly impossible for me to climb down the ladder with Sakura.

When I hit the floor, I looked up and saw the entrance to the attic close. I wasn't going to go back there anytime soon. I looked down at Sakura. She was still trembling in my arms and hadn't said a word. Her throat was probably just sore from all the shrieking and sobbing.

She looked up at me when I started walking towards the stairs.

"Sasuke, what about your voice?" She asked.

I only shook my head. Right now, I didn't really care. I walked down the stairs with Sakura in my arms. She clung to me when we started heading back downstairs. I noticed that she was squinting.

We'd left the flashlight behind. Well, we could do without it.

"Why do you think he let us go?" Sakura asked right before we reached the living room.

"Because he is a good boy." I heard someone answer.

I looked where I thought I heard the voice come from. There was no one else here.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

I only shook my head. There was no need to worry her over nothing.

I heard someone snap their fingers, only the sound was off, it was loud but it sounded faraway. I wasn't hearing things because I felt Sakura jump a bit.

"What was that?" She asked.

I was going to shrug but I felt some strange warmth in my throat.

"I don't know." I responded.

"Sasuke, you talked!" She said

I felt my eyes grow wider in shock. My voice had returned to me! Wait… my voice just returned out of nowhere?

No there was that weird sounding snap? Was that Itachi?

I turned around fast and felt Sakura's grip on me tighten. There no one behind us.

"Don't you know that it's rude to walk away from an elder rudely?" Someone behind me asked.

I turn around again and there standing only a few feet from me was my grandfather.

He wasn't like Itachi tough. He wasn't alive anymore. He had died years ago. He was a ghost. He looked like he did in his younger days. I would describe him as wild and untamable.

Although he appeared young his skin tone resembled chalk. His eyes no longer had that same spark that my father said he once had. His eyes weren't full of mischief like in his younger days. They were serious and a bit scolding.

I remembered that I'd just angered him a bit.

"Please, forgive my rudeness grandfather." I said to him with my head bowed.

I was still carrying Sakura so I couldn't give him a proper bow.

"You don't have to be so formal." He said to me. "It's fine to call me grandpa or if Madara. I really don't mind."

"Why are you here?" I asked, I thought he would have been up on the third floor.

"Well first off, I'm here to help make up a story for your little girlfriend to tell her friends and family so she can leave."

"Who said she was my girlfriend?"

"Are you denying that you have feelings for her?"

"Well… that… Wait, why does she have to leave."

"Well, I'm sure the poor girl wants to go home."

I looked at Sakura. She looked frightened and ready fall asleep.

"I'm fine." She responded. " I just wish that I had my clothes here."

When she finished talking, grandpa snapped his fingers. It gave off the same weird hollow snap that we heard.

I saw some light flash over Sakura. She still had my jacket covering her but she wasn't naked anymore. She had on the same clothes that she had been wearing before we decided to look in the attic. I put her down now. She was a bit shaky on her feet but she could stand.

"Thank you."

He only nodded.

"Well, if she doesn't want to leave then we can all start figuring out a plan to get you out of here Sasuke." Grandpa said to me.

"You're going to help me get out of here?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're my grandson. Of course I'm going to help you out. Just because I'm trapped here doesn't mean that I want to condemn my children to the same fate."

"What do you mean by condemn me to a similar fate?"

"Well, I suppose that I should tell you about the magic in our family. My question is what about your girlfriend here? She's human right?"

"So what?"

"You naïve child, humans aren't supposed to know about us."

"What happens if one does find out?"

"Then the family god will send both of you straight to hell."

"That can't be right."

"I've been a medium since my teen years Sasuke. I know every law that a medium must follow."

"But Sakura has already met our family god! He even let me perform a spell to get rid of the stupid jinx the book had."

"First off, YOU INTRODUCED HER TO OUR GOD? Second, what book?"

"The books from Itachi's room."

"Show me the book."

I still had one of the books with me. I grabbed it from my pocket and handed it to him.

I thought that the book would just fall through his hands. Instead his entire being solidified. His skin was now a nice cream color. I felt his hand touch mine. I was expecting his hand to be warm, instead it was ice cold.

He read opened the cover and looked at the first page.

He snapped his fingers and I swear I heard a pen or something start writing. After a few seconds went by the sound went away and I saw anger in my grandfather's eyes.

*Sakura's POV*

I had decided to remain silent. It was interesting to listen to the eldest Uchiha. His voice seemed to demand for obedience but at the same time had a caring tone to it.

I watched as he read the book Sasuke had been holding. The scribbling sound had just disappeared and I saw anger in his eyes. Actually, it looked there was an inferno in his eyes.

He snapped the book shut and out of anger he threw the book at Sasuke. It took him by surprise and hit him right on the nose.

"What the fuck was that for!" He asked, holding his nose.

"Where the fuck did you get that book?" Madara yelled.

"I already told you." He responded. "I found it in Itachi's room."

"What number is that book?"

"Forty-eight. Why?"

"You're not supposed to learn that kind of magic."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head.

"Let's save that for another time." He said. "I'm not comfortable talking about magic with a human here."

The way he said human angered me a bit. He sounded like he didn't want me around. That angered me.

"What's wrong with me being human?" I asked my voice full of anger.

"Nothing, I used to be human." He responded. "It's just that, well I don't trust you one bit."

"Why not? I'm here to help Sasuke as much as I can."

"And what do you expect to do?" he asked me, his tone mocking. "The best thing you'd be useful right would be to become a sacrifice."

"I've already agreed to become a medium to help out Sasuke."

He started laughing. It was a mocking kind of laugh. He thought my statement was funny.

"Do you even know what the price to become a medium is?" he asked.

"It means I will no longer be human." I answered.

He shook his head.

"That's only part of it. There is so much more." He said.

"Then tell me." I responded, I hate it when people underestimate me. "Tell me everything I have to go through to become a medium. It can't be worst than having the last of my innocence stolen from me."

"I'm going to assume that you'll probably be your family's first medium right?"

"As far as I know yes."

"That means any power you have will be fresh and unused. But that also means that your ritual is going to have a special requirement."

"Like what?"

"You have to die."

**A/N: Don't kill me about the cliff hanger. I just couldn't resist leaving you guys hanging. I'll update soon though, I promise. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: TeenageCrisis, I've read your review and here is what you asked for. Sorry if it took too long. Anyway, I'm gonna have a few days to kick back a bit so I might update soon. Next chapter will be dedicated to the ritual. **

I stared him straight in the eyes. He looked dead serious but for some odd feeling, my instincts were telling me that he was bluffing. There was no way I was actually going to die. What would be the point.

"Then kill me." I answered.

I saw his grim expression turn into a grin. He had been pulling my leg.

"She's not a coward at least." Madara said, still smiling. "Why so eager to end your life?"

"I'm pretty sure that I won't actually die." I responded.

"Can we ignore this for a bit?" Sasuke asked, some anger in his voice. "I want to know why Itachi raped Sakura?"

Madara turned his gaze towards Sasuke.

"It's too late for Itachi to escape." Madara said to Sasuke. "It's impossible for me to ever leave here."

"That doesn't answer my fucking question." Sasuke stated, that mysterious anger was in his voice.

"You need another medium to help you. Itachi can't help because he is imprisoned here. I can't help you because I can only perform simple spells. Therefore you need Sakura to help you."

"Answer my damn question already."

"To become a medium you have o give up something and be tainted. Someone who is pure hearted cannot become a medium. You already know that."

"So Itachi HAD to take away her innocence?"

"Well despite her fowl language she was considered innocent."

"Why?"

"She has been helping you this whole time regardless of what happens too her so far right? I bet she didn't even know she had any feelings for you until just moments ago."

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I wasn't ready to remember what had just happened. The only reminder so far had been soreness in a certain area. Now, as they were talking about it made the strength that I had disappear.

I bit my tongue. Now was not the time to break down into a sobbing mess again.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sasuke asked, getting angrier.

"I was able to hear everything going on up there." Madara said. "She told you that she was ready for what Itachi had planned for her. I bet you that she was trying hard not break down in the middle of it all."

"Why didn't he stop after he shoved his cock in her mouth?"

"Because even then she was only thinking of you I bet! She was probably trying to make it as painless for you as possible."

"HER INNOCENCE WAS STILL TAKEN!"

"Not at all. Try to put yourself in one of the god's cloak. Their version of innocent and pure is different from ours."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO ME!"

"I will once you stop yelling and comfort the girl. I think she' starting to break down."

Sasuke turned towards me. It was true I was starting to let my tears fall. My defenses were starting to crumble all over me. I saw the whole world blur in front of me.

I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around me. I don't know why bit his touch started to calm me down.

"Don't stop just because of me." I said, my voice trembling. "I want to hear this to."

"To the god's, innocent means someone who worries over others more than they do about his or herself. Innocent is also someone who has not yet awakened their magic powers. Even though Itachi was raping her, she thought about what it was like for you."

It was odd how he knew this. Did he and Itachi talk about this between each other or was it because he was a ghost or a spirit or whatever the hell he was?

"She ay at one point have given up on that and started begging him to stop but that wouldn't be enough to consider her impure though." Madara explained. "She would still be considered innocent."

"Why?" I asked.

"You wouldn't blame Sasuke at all would you? You consider the whole thing voluntary, right?"

"In a sense, yes"

"There's your answer. To the gods you voluntarily allowed Itachi to rape you."

"That's a sick sense of reason."

"I already said they think differently then we do."

"You said their sense of innocence is different."

"My bad." He said sarcastically. "What you did not agree to was him giving you pleasure."

I felt my face go red. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"That was when the gods would consider you impure." He said.

"Then why didn't he stop when she was moaning?" Sasuke asked, his voice calmer but still holding anger.

"You try stopping when you have a pretty young lady writhing in pleasure underneath you. Then ask me again."

I felt my face turn even redder.

"I'm still here." I said, my voice holding a little annoyance.

"You could have put it in a more polite way." Sasuke muttered.

"What do I care?" Madara said. "Nothing can really harm me now, although I do apologize to Sakura if any of my comments offended you."

I nod mt head to let him know that I accepted his apology.

"Were in on this in anyway Madara?" Sasuke asked. "You being here to explain every single thing seems to be too perfect. Also, why do you choose now to show up?"

"And who said I chose to show uo?" He countered. "My punishment is to forever be eternally serving the magic god of our family for as long as there is someone with even an ounce of Uchiha blood."

"So your not helping me because you want to."

"Sort of, I chose to volunteer to help you out. On technicality I'm here on my own free will but I may be forced to leave."

"Is everyone in our family a medium?"

"No. Your dad never had any interest in the supernatural. Your mother was the one who liked magic, so I taught her the basics and she learned more on her own."

"Why did Itachi kill everyone?"

"That can wait until after the girl has become a medium."

"But-"

"No compromise. If you want to know then you have to wait. Mostly because everything is still fuzzy."

"Fine."

"First we need a distraction so no one will come looking for anytime soon."

"Sakura, will your friends be coming over anytime soon?"

"There are others?"

They both looked at me. Sasuke's eyes were curious while Madara's were full of anger.

"They wouldn't come here if I wasn't with them." I told them.

"Then we can make them think you're kidnapped." Madara said. "They'll be too busy looking for you and that can be your excuse for the rape."

"How is that going to work?" Sasuke asked. "What are we gonna do? Leave a note on her front door saying that she's been kidnapped."

"No, but we could leave a message to my mother. We could use your cell phone Sasuke. Then they can't trace the call."

"Someone explain to me what the hell a cell phone is."

"Transite ad doctrinam meam."

I saw Madara's eyes widen.

"That's not a bad plan." Madara said impressed. "Who is going to leave the message."

"Itachi of course." Sasuke said. "He's the rapist. We can make a clone of him or something and he can make the calls and everything. He'll even be able to leave the manor and get us supplies for the ritual."

"How long is this ritual going to last?" I asked.

"At the least three days. At the most maybe about a week."

I chewed on my lip a bit. I know this is not only going to worry my mother but it will also worry my friends. I was going to put through a lot. But I had already agreed to turn into a medium haven't I? I wasn't going to let anyone call me a liar.

I nodded my head and we went straight to work. Sasuke went upstairs to get something that belonged to Itachi. I was going to be able to truly help Sasuke. I smiled a little. I wasn't going to be too useless anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: No one reviewed my last chapter T_T. Well, whatever here is the next chapter. I'll update faster if you guys review more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Now, on with the story.**

We had our clone of Itachi standing next to Sasuke. I know that he's not the real Itachi but I couldn't stand being so close to him.

Sasuke handed his cell phone to the clone and he made the phone call.

My job in this was to convince my mother that I was in danger. It was on speaker phone so we could hear everything. It was going to be hard to keep my mother in the dark.

I was expecting the voicemail to answer but my mother picked up her cell phone.

_"Hello?"_ She asked.

"We have her." The clone said. "She's going to be calling me daddy from now on."

Before my mother had the chance to start yelling profanities, the clone hung up.

He handed the phone back to Sasuke and he put it in his pocket.

"Do you think that worked?" He asked.

The phone went off before we had a chance to answer him. He answered and was rewarded with my mother screaming at him.

_"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU SCUM!" She yelled; pain clear in her voice. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE IN SOME COLD WAREHOUSE!"_

"Mom!" I yelled. "I'm fine just…"

I didn't know what to say. The pain in her voice was tearing me apart. I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to at least let her know that I was alright.

"Mom I'm at-" I tried to tell her where I was but Madara had gagged me.

_"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" She yelled._

"Then don't come looking." Madara said to her. "We'll return her. I just can't promise that she'll ever be the same."

I stepped on Madara foot as hard as I could. How dare he tell my mother? Madara let go of me like I had hoped.

"Mom, I love you and always will!" I managed to yell before the clone closed the phone.

I turned towards Madara when I felt his hand connect with my cheek. It wasn't as hard as Itachi's slap but it still hurt and it was still humiliating.

"Grandfather!" Sasuke yelled. "What the hell did she do?"

"Where were you these last two minutes?" Madara asked. "If you didn't notice she stepped on my foot."

"Yeah, AFTER you tried to gag her!"

"Fine." He said and turned to me. "I'm sorry that I slapped you."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cuss him out. He was trying to help Sasuke as well. I nodded my head to acknowledge his apology.

"Alright, let's try and start this ritual." Madara said. "Clone, I need you to fetch these items."

He snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared with writing on it.

"We'll need these for the ritual." He said to us.

The clone nodded and left.

"How come the clones can leave the house but you guys can't?" I asked.

"Because they are not actually people." He said. "They have little emotion and only the knowledge that they are granted. They also do not last longer than a day. It's hard to explain it really. A lot of mediums treat clones more like animals or toys. I don't agree with these mediums. In my opinion, once a clone has completed their tasks then they should be allowed to roam free. Not thrown away like trash."

I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he had turned his head away. He was probably thinking about the clone he had made and destroyed.

"How much knowledge do you normally give your clones?" I asked, curious.

"Depends on the age of the clone." He answered. "I try to give knowledge based on what my intellect was at that age."

I nodded my head.

"So what do we do first?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we need to see if her family had any mediums before." Madara answered. "There's a chance that there might have been a medium or two before her. It's just to play it safe."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Blood."

"Correct. Blood can reveal almost anything about person; you just need the right kind of paper."

"What's so special about the paper?"

"Well, the paper has been dipped in potions."

I nodded my head, remembering that Itachi had used something like that to tell if I was human or not.

"Hold out your arm." Madara commanded.

I did as I was told. Madara snapped his fingers and a regular kitchen knife appeared in his hands. He made a thin cut on my arm that oozed out blood. He pulled a square sheet of crimson red paper. He let the blood from the knife drip onto the knife.

A puff of smoke came out of the paper as soon as it made contact with my blood. The smoke was colored gold.

"The magic in your family has remained untouched." Madara stated. "Well, at least we know what we need to do."

"Well, what does that mean for me?" I asked.

"It means you'll have to awaken your family's magic God." Sasuke answered. "How you do that is beyond me so it'd be better if Grandpa explained."

I looked expectantly at Madara.

"Well, first off you'll need to abandon your pure heart." Madara stated. "To do that you'll probably have to go through a series of trials. Each one will take away a bit of the purity you have. You also have to be a little tainted before you even start the trial. You can thank Itachi now because that means neither me nor Sasuke have to do anything to you."

I only bit my lip. It was easy enough to see that Madara was fond of Itachi and I wasn't about to anger him by saying something bad about the other Uchiha. I snuck a look at Sasuke and that he was biting his lips to.

"There is also something else you'll have to do." Madara said. "Every human must give up something before he or she turns into a true medium. It can't be just anything either; it has to be something very precious. The god will keep this item safe and protected. The item you give up has to be something you'd never part with. It doesn't matter if you have it here or not. It can be anything from an actual solid object to even just a memory."

"What did you and Sasuke give up?" I asked.

"That's a little personal." Sasuke answered.

I looked towards the floor, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy." I said, feeling a bit ashamed of myself.

"Speak for yourself." Madara said. "I'm dead, what do I care now? I gave up a present my brother Izuna had given me. Izuna, like me, didn't really get to live full life. He died when my little Fugaku was just seven years old. He gave me his favorite book. It was a book on the rules of magic. He was always interested in this kind of stuff. I kept it safe for the longest time."

"Why did you decide to become a medium?"

"Our family was obsessed with keeping the wealth close to the family so we were usually married to our cousins. This apparently led to an increase I a genetic disease. It had something to do with low white blood cells I think. Only a few members in the clan were affected by this so I thought nothing of it. At least until I found out that Fugaku was showing signs of the disease. I wasn't about to let my only child die. There was no cure for this and I panicked. Then I remembered the book Izuna gave me."

He looked towards the west. It was the direction of death. Maybe he was remembering his dead brother or how close his own son had been to death.

"I read the whole book, hoping to find an answer." Madara continued. "When I found out that magic might exist I gave it a shot. What else could I do? I looked around the library in the manor. I thought something in there might help me. When I found nothing I got angry and started throwing things around the library. I remember thinking that my brother had been cheated of life and now so was my son. At one point, I started removing the rugs from the floor and just tossing them. Under one of the rugs was a trapdoor. I opened it thinking that perhaps there was still a chance. It was dark at first but when I passed the candles that kept lining the walls, the lit up on there own. In there I found a chamber that contained the books that belonged to our family. There was no jinx on these books and I was able to perform the ritual on my own."

He looked towards again. There were tear stains on his face.

"The spell I performed saved Fugaku's life but it had greatly shortened my own." He said to us, his tone sounding bit bitter. "It was only supposed to take away about fifty years from me but that wasn't much to a medium. Then Itachi was born with the same disease that had threatened Fugaku. I shaved another fifty years off my life. Sasuke, you were lucky not to born with the disease. Unfortunately, the spell did something else to me. It transferred the disease from Fugaku and Itachi to me. I died at age fifty from the sickness that had nearly taken away the lives of my son and grandson. "

I expected him to say more but Madara remained silent. I looked over at Sasuke. His face was passive but his eyes were burning with anger.

"Maybe it would have been better if you let Itachi die." Sasuke muttered. "then we wouldn't be in the mess."

Madara had heard that. He slapped Sasuke hard enough to make him fall on the floor.

"I don't want to hear something like that again Sasuke." Madara said; anger clear in his voice. "Only one of you can leave and trust me Itachi still has a chance at leaving. Do not make me change my mind."

"I kind of have to agree with Sasuke." I muttered.

Sasuke did have a point. If Itachi had died then Sasuke would never have had to go through this whole ordeal.

Madara looked at me with shock in his eyes. Sasuke was doing the same thing. I was mentally slapping myself. It was wrong of me to think like that, or was it? I didn't have much time to think about it because the clone had returned.

"Let's go into the chamber I mentioned." Madara said after he recovered from his shock.

"What did you mean by the books that belong to our family?" Sasuke asked as we walked towards the library.

"Each family specializes in a certain aspect of magic." Madara explained. "Each medium is supposed to at least learn the basics of their family's magic before trying any other type."

"So what does our family specialize in?"

"Our family is great with fire and battle spells."

"What is Sakura going to do about learning magic then? She'll be her family's first medium so how does that work?"

"We'll see when the time comes. It's best if take things one step at a time."

"I have to learn our family's magic don't I."

"Why do you think we're doing the ritual in the chamber?"

We entered the library. There were all sorts of books in here. The place looked like belonged in a movie or maybe a castle. I looked up at the ceiling and saw that there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"You can look around later little missy." Madara said a little impatient. "Right now we don't have all the time in the world."

I looked at where his voice had come from and saw that he had opened a trap door that was right in the middle of the room.

The clone had already walked in along with Sasuke. Madara was waiting for me to go in first. I went in after Sasuke.

I found myself walking down a stairway that led underground. I looked behind me and saw that Madara was closing the entrance as he followed the rest of us down the stairs.

Madara was right. There were candles that were on the wall. The clone was at the very front and every time he passed an unlit candle a fire would roar to life. At least we weren't in the dark the entire time.

It felt like forever before we reached the chamber. It had only one shelf that was filled with old leather bound books. There were two tables I here and a couple of chairs. There were more than enough light to read in here.

"Alright we need start now." Madara declared. "Sasuke, do you know what to do?"

"I don't know how to do it the way you want to." Sasuke answered.

"Fine." Madara snapped his fingers. "There you know what you're going to do. Clone, start taking out ingredients."

The clone only nodded and did what he was told.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Lay down on one of the tables." Madara instructed.

I nodded; suddenly nervous. This is similar to the dream I had. The one both me and Sasuke had experienced together.

I lay down on the wooden table and stared up at the stone above me. I felt awkward just sitting there doing nothing.

"Sakura, I need to remain like that." Madara said. "We're going to get a visit from the Uchiha family god. With his help, we'll be able to help you find your family's god faster. Just remember not to say a thing."

"I understand." I answered.

"The sacrifices for him are prepared grandpa." I heard Sasuke say. "Shall I call him forth?"

"Yeah."

I heard Sasuke muttering a chant. He was calling the go with mask again, that much I knew.

I closed my eyes like last time and waited for Sasuke or Madara to say something.

"Numquid invenit puellam hanc familiam auxilium deus?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"Quid vultis ut telum?I heard the god ask.

Hi voice was deep and commanding like Madara's but it echoed with more power.

"Cultrum."I heard Madara answer.

"Grandfather, what do you mean by your going to use a knife?" I heard Sasuke ask; fear and anger clear in his voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Madara looming over me. Both his hands were holding the knife he held above his head. I looked into his eyes and saw no emotion, no reassurance. He was really going to just kill me.

The knife wasn't any ordinary kitchen knife. It was more like a dagger really. It didn't even look solid, it looked transparent and was black instead of silver.

I tried to get up in panic but I noticed that my hands and feet were bound to the table somehow. When did that happen?

"SASUKE!" I yelled in fear.

"GRANDPA DON'T" Sasuke yelled as Madara plunged the knife into me.

The moment it made contact with my body my world went black.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I heard Sasuke yell as the blackness engulfed me.

**A/N: This cliffhanger is what you guys get for not reviewing. *Sticks out tongue* Remember to review or else you'll all just get another cliff hanger.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Essy-Chan you can calm down now. Sakura isn't dead. I just had to freak out everyone a bit and leave a cliff hanger since no one really reviewed. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

*Sasuke's POV*

I turned around to see that my grandfather had a knife above his head. He wasn't planning on helping me. He was planning on killing Sakura!

"SASUKE!" She yelled as Madara swung the knife down.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I saw the knife get buried into Sakura.

No blood came out but I could see that Sakura was not breathing at all. I looked over at my grandfather who was just staring at her limp body.

I felt my blood boil as I became angry. He had killed Sakura. He had lied to both of us.

I was about to tackle him when he held up his hand. Y father had used that gesture. It was his silent way of saying "Wait before you start yelling at me."

"She's not really dead." Grandfather said to me.

"She's not breathing at all." I answered. "I'm pretty sure that means that she's dead."

"She's just in a different realm. I don't know its name but she has to be there for a bit."

"Why?"

"She is still too pure to turn into a medium. She needs to lose her pure heart before she can even turn into a medium."

I was silent. He could have given me a warning at least.

"At least this will give you chance to study our family's magic." Grandpa said.

"Why do I need to study our family's magic anyway?" I asked.

"Each magical family has a specialty. It's natural for a medium to learn their family's magic first because it'll come naturally. If a medium learns a different family's magic they start becoming insane. Itachi is a good example of that. He killed our entire family in one of his rages. You can barely keep yourself calm."

"So, Itachi never meant to hurt anyone?"

"No. He can be cured only if he learns the family magic but he'll be unstable for a while."

"Is that why he attacked?"

"He still has some control. He was able to help you out a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura wouldn't have been able to leave this realm at all if she was completely pure. We probably would have had to do something to her if Itachi hadn't."

I was still processing everything he said. Itachi was innocent the whole time. Then, how did he get his hands on the other books?

"Sasuke, this is the first book you'll read."Grandpa said as he handed me an old leather bound book.

"You want to start reading now?" I asked.

"There's plenty of light and all we can do for your little girlfriend now is wait."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Shall I call her Itachi's whore then?"

"Fuck off old man, your starting to piss me off."

"Try and be nice. Remember I'm helping you. If you want I can leave now and help your brother instead."

I just glared at him. He was never going to let that go.

*Sakura's POV*

I don't know how long I was out. I just remember emerging from the black abyss of my unconscious mind and smelled wood burning.

The smell of the burning wood frightened me. It meant that something was burning inside the manor. I sat up straight and looked at my surroundings. I was expecting to see the chamber where we were performing the ritual.

Instead I was in some sort of cave. I looked for the source of the fire and saw that it was nothing more than what looked like a small camp fire. It was what illuminated the cave. I looked around confused.

_'Why am I here' _I thought to myself. Then I remembered that Madara had stabbed with some sort of knife. Was I in the land of the dead then? I looked down at myself. There was a blanket on me. Where did that come from?

I took off the blanket and got up to stretch. I felt like I got a good rest. Was that a good sign?

"You've woken up." I heard a female voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw a gorgeous women standing near the mouth of the cave where the fire was. She had beautiful blue hair that was tied into a bun. In her hair was a rose. On closer inspection, I saw that it was made from paper. She was wearing a little bit of eye shadow that brought out her tan eyes. Beneath her lip I saw a piercing.

She was wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans. The clothes looked like they'd gone through many days without being cleaned. It was easy to see that she was probably in the dirt since I saw traces of fresh mud on her shoes.

She was holding a basket full of herbs. My mother had showed me those herbs in a book when I was a child. We lived in a small town, not a forest so I never got the point really. Now, I was glad that she had showed me that book.

"You were asleep for a very long time." The women said. "I thought you were dead until I saw that you were breathing."

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you and how long was I asleep?"

"You're in a forest" She answered. "My name is Konan and I'm healer. I found three days ago under a cherry blossom tree."

_'How ironic.' _ I thought to myself.

"Well since I answered your questions, will you answer some of mine?" Konan asked.

"It seems fair so, okay." I answered.

She smiled as she put the basket down and sat down crossed legged on the floor. She gestured for me to sit and I did as she wanted. Why shouldn't I? I was a guest in her home.

"What were you doing in the forest?" She asked

"To be honest I don't know." I said.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I know my name was Sakura Haruno. I know about medicine and how to heal some wounds."

The last few words I said put a smile on the women's face. I don't know why but her smile seemed like a reward to me. My mother was a harsh teacher when it came to medicine. Even the smallest mistakes had her breathing down my neck.

Everyone told me that mother was only being so harsh because I was her daughter. So she expected a lot from me. I didn't mind it at all, though I wish my mother would give me a little more credit.

"So, do you know how to heal with herbs?" She asked.

"Of course." I answered. "My mother taught me when I was younger."

Konan smiled a little bit more. Again, that warm smile was like a precious gift to me.

"Well, until you get your memory back you can help me out." She said. "I have many patients out here that need to be taken care of."

"That's fine with me." I answered.

I don't know why but I felt like I could trust Konan. There was something about her that reminded me of my mother, only little less strict.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Remember to review or else you'll get another cliff hanger. Also read my new story. It's called One Last Chance. Please, I need some feedback. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Okay, well I got one nice review. Thank you again Essy-Chan for being so supportive. ^^ Anyway here's the next chapter.**

"Well, why don't help me turn these herbs into a paste?" She said. "It's almost noon so let's work outside."

I nodded my response and followed her out of the cave. She was right, from the position; it was going to be noon soon if it wasn't already. He sun felt great the moment it touched my skin. It wasn't really hot outside, it was warm.

The sky above me was a nice shade of blue. I swear I could hear little creatures scurrying in the nearby forest. Wherever it was Madara had sent me to, it was peaceful. That made me pause for a moment. Konan had only given me a vague response about where I was.

Did that mean that this really was the afterlife? Was she just going to keep me away from that fact?

As I was thinking this in my head, Konan handed me a mortar and pestle. I took them out of surprise since I hadn't been paying attention.

"I want you to grind these herbs here along with these roots." Konan instructed.

I nodded and noticed that she was doing the same thing. I was mostly trying to mimic her actions, which actually helped me out. It was really easy once you got the hang of things.

I kept this up for a solid minute before I felt my mind fogging up. Something was wrong with me. I looked at Konan to see if she was experiencing the same.

She was no longer mixing the herbs and roots. She hadn't even touched them from the looks of it. I looked up to see her face but utter darkness started taking over my field of vision. _'She tricked me.' _I thought to myself before I slipped into darkness again…

I re-entered consciousness at one point. I felt a bit dazed as disoriented as I slowly opened my eyes. I was inside what looked like a dark storage area. There were crates of who knows what and boxes.

I tried to move only to realize that my hands were bound right behind my back. Angry I tried took struggle out of the ropes but they only burned into my skin. I looked up and saw a single light bulb hanging above me, it was unlit. I felt sweat drip down my forehead as anxiety started to build inside of me and I desperately wished I could wipe my eyes as the sultry liquid irritated them.

I smelled dust in the room that made me sneeze. I heard footsteps above me and fear welled up inside of my throat, causing me to taste bile. I struggled harder against the ropes but I stopped when they bit into my wrists.

"Damnit." I muttered.

A door opened from above and I saw the silhouette of a man in the doorway. This was not good; the last thing I wanted right now was a repeat of what Itachi had done to me. I struggled against the ropes again, trying to ignore the pain that came from the action.

I felt someone grab my chin and was forced to look at whoever came down the stairs. It was a man with orange hair. His face was covered in piercings. The piercings reminded me of the one Konan had and felt more fear rise in me. Had these two been working together?

"So you're the girl that was stupid enough to walk into this forest." He said his voice deep and commanding. "It's sad to know that you'll be punished for doing so."

More fear welled up inside of me. What did he mean by punishment?

"What exactly do you m-m-mean by that?" I asked, my voice stuttering and shaking.

"That'll be Konan's choice." He answered.

So Konan had been working with this man. I felt like a fool now. Well, at least now I knew I wasn't dead. If I wasn't dead then I wouldn't be feeling any pain in wrists at all, unless I was in hell, which in my mind was a possibility.

He forced me onto my feet and directed me towards the doors that lead into this room. Upstairs, above the dusty storage room, it was a theatre. It only had one stage since there were no hallways that led to other areas.

There were red curtains that covered the stage. I heard some sort of commotion going on in there. What the heck had I done wrong? Well I was about to ask when I saw a familiar masked figure. It was the Uchiha family magic God. He was wearing the same cloak that he wore whenever the Uchihas summoned him.

Before I could call to him I was pulled away to a door. It led to the backstage. There I saw Konan. I felt anger rise in me along with some fear. I had trusted her and she had betrayed me. Now she was going to punish me for a crime that I wasn't aware I had committed.

She took me from the orange haired man and blind folded me.

"What's my punishment?" I asked, anger and betrayal dripping from my voice.

"Well I'm going to lead to the center stage and I'll explain things once you are where I want you to be." She told me in the same kind voice she used back in the cave.

She started gently pushing me towards where I was guessing was center stage. She made me stop after a few steps and began whispering in my ear.

"The blind fold and ropes will be removed simultaneously." She explained to me. "You'll have to give up something precious to you. You'll have to give up something before you can leave. It's the price you pay for entering the realm of the gods."

I gasped when she spoke the last words. The realm of the gods? This is what this place was? Great, the moment I get my hands on Madara I'm going to strangle him.

"Don't move until the blind fold comes off." She commanded.

I heard her footsteps fade away from me and I stood as still as possible. If I was in the realm of the gods that meant that Konan was most likely a goddess and probably had some powers that could turn me into a slug in a minute.

I heard more people moving around me and heard strange noises. I couldn't place what they were but it worried me. I swear I heard the voices of other people.

Were they going to make me fight for my life? Or were they just going to torture me until I begged for mercy?

I heard the curtains open and heard someone talking. I recognized it as the orange haired man's voice.

"Let the trial commence." He said.

When he finished his short opening the blind fold and ropes fell. I was facing a room fool many people. Every one of them seemed to be exerting some sort of power that frightened me. In the front row it was crowded by people that had the same cloak as the Uchiha family god. Then there were other beings that were wrapped in different cloaks. In the back the gods wore clothes that wore nothing special; perhaps those weren't gods', maybe they were prisoners like Madara?

Thinking of that man made me angry. It was his fault that I was stuck in this place.

I smelled something from behind me I think. I smelled the coppery scent of blood. I even heard some sort of muffling from behind me.

"Turn around." He said. "You will have about five minutes to choose who you save."

_'What does he mean by that?'_ I thought to myself as I turned around.

Right behind me, towards the back of the stage were two people. They were strapped to medal lab benches that I'm sure weren't there earlier. They had bags that covered their faces. It was easy to see that both were young adults, one was male the other female.

The lab benches were on opposite sides of the stage. In between the two was a wooden table that had nothing on it.

I heard someone snap their fingers. Two people appeared covered in pure black cloaks that hid their entire bodies. They were each standing near one of the two lab benches. I heard a second snap and the bags were removed off the two people strapped to the lab benches. On the right was a full grown woman. She had reddish brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown.

It was my biological mother. She was the women that had died before I could really remember her. I had a single photograph of her and my father together holding me one day after y birth. She didn't look that different from the photograph. Her hair was a bit longer and there was serious fear in her eyes.

I turned at the male. I felt my blood boil at the sight of him. It was the man that had taken away my innocence Itachi Uchiha. He looked paler than before. There were also blood red chains that seemed to be attached to him. He looked exhausted from something.

I turned my attention back to the cloaked figures. They were both holding axes that were stained with dried blood.

On some silent command they simultaneously brought their axes above their heads and brought them down with as much force as possible. The one near Itachi, who on my left, sliced off anything below his left knee. The on near my mother sliced her left arm clean off.

Both of them let out blood curling screams that I'm sure I will never forget. The cloaked figures left with the limbs they had just dismembered and left my mother and Itachi on the lab benches slowly bleeding to death.

I heard a third snap and medical supplies appeared on the wooden table. Just from looking at it from where I was standing, there was only enough to save one of them.

"Chose which one you want to save." I heard Konan say from the audience. "Chose wisely or you may never leave this realm."

Of course there was some sort of twist to this. I ran to the medical table to look at what I had to work with, I was only given a few bandages, an anesthetic, a bowl of water, and a piece of medal. I looked at the medal. I placed my hand on the metal and it was as hot as a blazing flame.

I knew what I could do to heal either of them but now I had to choose. Either will be dead in a matter of minutes if I didn't do anything. I looked at my mother.

I've always wanted to meet her and know what she was like. She was the one that carried me in her womb and gave me life. But she had died. My adopted mother, Tsunade, had told me that my mother had been killed in traffic accident under the influence of alcohol. It was her recklessness that caused her death.

So should I really care if she died now? She was already dead and there was no way to change that. The longer I looked at her the more I wanted to save her. I turned away and looked at Itachi.

He had raped me for helping his brother, at least that's what he told me. Madara said that he was going insane because he had not read the proper books; he had even stated that he was innocent.

I looked into his eyes. They were no longer red like when I saw him. They black as coal, like Sasuke's. I could see fear in his eyes. Did he have a feeling that I wasn't going to save him?

I looked at the medical supplies again. I tried to remember what Madara had said. He said that mediums were impure beings right? That means in order to become I'd have to do something that was considered wrong right? Then who would it be wrong to let die?

The answer was clear to me. It would be wrong to let my mother die. Family is supposed to come first so I should save her, even if she was already dead. But was that really the right choice? In my mind Itachi was still the man who raped me so it would be bad to save him right? Unless it seemed like I was forgiving him?

I bit my lip; I didn't have enough for me to think about it. My gut was telling me to save my mother so I grabbed the anesthetic and went towards Itachi.

He looked at me with a look of surprise. I administered the anesthetic; it was only topical so he'd still feel some pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a pained whisper.

"Saving you now shut up before I change my mind." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get out of here. That and there would be no point in saving someone who's already dead."

I went back to the table without looking at my mother and grabbed the metal. It burned into my skin but I ignored the pain. I put it near his stump and pressed it against the wound.

The smell of his and my flesh burning almost made me vomit but I was able to swallow the bile liquid in my throat. He let out another pained scream that was just terrible. The anesthetic had no affect on him. I felt bad about his pain but I waited until the blood stopped dripping before I removed the hot metal.

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were fluttering shut. I went back to wooden table and grabbed the bandages and went back to Itachi. I barely had enough to properly wrap up his stump. I put my fingers over his Jugular to feel a pulse. It was faint but it was there.

I went back to the table and grabbed the bowl of water and splashed some of it at his face. His eyes fluttered open.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Saving Itachi meant that in a sense I had let my mother die.

The straps that kept him in the table opened and freed him from the lab bench. He sat at up and just stared at me.

I turned away from him and faced my "audience." I saw that Konan had a small smile on her face. I wanted to rip that smile clear off her beautiful face.

I closed my eyes for a second hoping that my anger would just disappear. When I opened them I was no longer in the theatre. I was standing on clouds. I was facing Konan who was wearing the same cloak as the Uchiha family god.

"You are now a medium." She said in whisper before she kissed my forehead.

*Sasuke's POV*

I was reading the fifth family book when Sakura sat up bolt straight. She was covered in a cold sweat and kept looking around the place.

I went over to her along with grandpa. She had her eyes wide open. They were no longer emerald green. They were crimson red and had no design in them. She was officially the first medium of the Haruno clan.

"What did you give up?" Madara asked her out of nowhere.

"I… I gave up…" She said.

She looked like she was trying hard to remember. Why was it so hard for her to think about it?

"I don't know." She answered.

I saw grandpa's eyes widen and became concerned. Something was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I apologize for making you guys wait for so long for this update. I'll try to get in more chapters but my classes have me on a tight schedule. So again I apologize to all my readers. There might be more late updates so I do apologize again in advanced. **

"What' s wrong now grandpa?" I asked; there was no way I was going to let my grandpa keep Sakura and me in the dark.

"It's nothing." He answered. "It just shocked me that she doesn't even know what she gave up. It just means she gave a precious memory though."

"So everything is fine?" Sakura asked.

I looked at my grandfather; he was the expert on all of this.

"Yes, everything is fine." He said to her. "You just need to discover what kind of magic would be best for you to learn."

Grandfather snapped his fingers and five books appeared on one of the tables in the room. ON the far left the book was a bright crimson color, like my family's book. Next to that one was a book that was a beautiful blue. In the middle was a light green book. Then there was a dark purple book that gave me a bad chill for some reason. Finally on the far left was brown book, it was similar to the one I had found in Itachi's room.

"Sakura, I want you to place a hand on each book." Grandfather instructed. "Try to get a feel for each book. Whichever one makes you feel like your home; that's the one you want to pick. That'll be the type of magic that best suits your family. Remember to place your hand on every book; just as a precaution. You wouldn't want to pick the wrong magic."

"Alright." She answered and stepped up to the table with all the books.

*Sakura's POV*

I stepped up to that table and took a good look at each book. There was nothing special on any of the covers. There was no indication of what the books might hide behind their covers.

I chose to start from the right. The brown book seemed kind of welcoming so I placed my hand on it. It felt strange. It was like feeling happy but still wanting more. I took my hand off that one and placed it on the purple book.

I felt a cold chill run up my spine the moment my fingers made contact with the cover of the book. I snatched my hand away immediately. I didn't like the feel of that book at all. I felt someone grab my right shoulder. I turned and saw Sasuke. His eyes were glowing that bright crimson color; he was close enough for me to see comma pattern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I only nodded my head. I didn't trust my voice at the moment. I felt him grab my hand reassuringly. I was glad.

I placed my hand on the green book cautiously; the fear I felt from the purple book still lingered in my system. I felt warmth flood through me when I placed my hand on the green book. It reminded me of my mother's hug. How I would always feel safe and loved in her embrace. I liked this book so far. I hoped this would be my family's book.

I placed my hand on the blue book. I felt strength flood through my body. I also felt protected but at the same sort of detached from myself all of a sudden. I didn't like the feeling. I removed my hand and placed on the red book.

I felt adrenaline surge through my veins and a sudden rush of energy. I felt like I was ready to take on a whole army. I felt like I wanted to fight someone. I also felt a bit cocky. I didn't like this feeling either.

I took my hand off the book and looked at Madara.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Just pick up the book you felt most comfortable with and we'll go from there." He said.

I turned back towards the books and felt a pulling sensation from the green book. It didn't feel forceful or scary. It felt like a light tugging, as if a child were trying to get me to go somewhere or get my attention. I trusted the feeling and picked up the green book. When I did the other books disappeared into oblivion.

I had the book in both my hands. As I held it, the book opened to the first page which was blank. On it, in gold letters a name that I did not recognize was written there. Well, I sort of recognized it. My first name was there; just not my last name.

The gold print read Sakura Haruno. I was confused, my last name was Senju not Haruno.

"Something wrong?" Madara asked.

"The book got my last name wrong." I answered. "It put it down as Sakura Haruno instead of Sakura Senju."

"Give it here." He said. "Let me see if that's right."

He took the book from my hands and looked at it. He looked like he was expecting something to happen. He just handed the book back to me.

"Do you know if you were adopted?" He asked me.

"I honestly don't know." I answered suddenly feeling confused.

For some reason I felt like that was the wrong answer. I suddenly remembered that Tsunade was unable to have any children, which is why I had no siblings. So was Haruno the name I had been born with?

"You okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, see if you can search through her memories." Madara said.

"Why can't you?"

"That's one of the few things I cannot do. That means quit wasting time and search."

"Fine."

Sasuke turned towards me. He placed his hand on my head as if he were about to pet me.

"This might hurt Sakura." He warned me. "Me quaerere quod perierat."

I suddenly felt like I had a migraine. I felt like there was some sort of strong beating right behind my left eye. I felt like I couldn't take it anymore when Sasuke suddenly let go of my head and screamed in pain.

I looked up at him and saw that he was clutching his head.

"What's wrong?" Madara asked concerned.

"Some memories are locked away I think." Sasuke answered. "I only saw a glimpse of a woman with reddish hair and brown eyes. She looked sort of like Sakura and there was also a man with brown hair and green eyes that are very similar to Sakura's. After that I was literally pushed out of her head."

"She must have given up a lot of memories then if she can't even remember that's what she gave up."

I looked at them and felt confused. A lot of my memories were locked away. That much was clear. Now the problem was how to explain things to my mother and friends. I felt panic suddenly rise in me.

"How long was I out?" I asked them suddenly. "How many days have passed?"

Madara and Sasuke stared at each other. That probably meant that it's been more than twenty four hours.

"Three days." I heard Sasuke mutter.

"I have to go back right now." I said. "They're all probably looking for me like crazy."

"No way; not yet." Madara said. "You have to at least learn one spell or you might start losing control of your powers. Besides, we still have to think up of a cover for all of this."

I nodded in agreement. I already knew there was almost no point in arguing with Madara.

"Okay, let's start your lesson Sakura." Madara suddenly said.

He sounded a lot like a teacher to me now.

"Quick question." Sasuke said. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Go up to the attic, make peace with your brother, and hand him the books you already read." Madara instructed.

"You expect me to forgive him that easily?"

"I've already said this once. If Itachi hadn't raped Sakura then she might have had to do something else to become impure."

"I would have rather had her do something else then see her get raped by my fucking dumbass of a brother."

"Tell me Sasuke, would you have rather seen Sakura murder some random stranger and have her haunted by that memory and guilt rather than see her get raped by Itachi but still pull through. Look at her Sasuke, doesn't she seem fine at this moment? She isn't huddled in some corner trying to forget about some crime she committed. Would you have liked to see her commit a crime in the first place?"

"No."

"Then grow up and make peace with your brother before I decide to leave in this manor for all eternity."

"I know you won't leave me in here. You may favor Itachi but I know that family is important to you grandfather and you won't forsake me. You would never be able to live with yourself."

"Just go make peace with your brother before I turn you into a mangy mongrel."

"You cannot perform jinxes."

"How much are you willing to bet on that Sasuke?"

I was starting to get irritated now. They were acting like children right now. I had to say something.

"Can we move on?" I asked/yelled. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Fine" Sasuke said and grabbed about five red books with him as he stormed out of the room.

I turned towards Madara now. I was ready to listen and learn. I didn't want my friends and family to worry about me so I wanted to learn fast. Madara was now giving me his full attention.

"You may have noticed that every spell Sasuke casts is in Latin." Madara said. "All spells are in Latin because that is the only language the magic gods can speak. When in their realm though, it really doesn't matter if you speak Latin or not, why that is I don't know but that doesn't really matter. There are some spells that require you to make a sacrifice to your god and speak to him or her. For those kinds of spells you need to know Latin."

"I don't know any Latin though." I said to him. "I don't even know any Spanish that can help me."

"Do you know French or Italian?"

"No."

He sighed.

He put his index finger on my forehead.

"Tibi linguae scientia Dei." He said.

I felt a sharp pain in my left temple. It was gone in a few seconds though.

"Can you guys stop performing spells on me that give me headaches?" I asked, irritated.

"Sorry, that was the only way for you to learn an entire language without years of studying. Try reading your book and tell me if you can understand it."

I opened my book and looked at the first page. It was filled with words that I had never seen before but I knew what they meant.

Most of the spells on this page were for getting rid of colds and flues. It was easy enough to understand. I turned the page and saw more spells for more sever diseases. Form what the instructions said, it helped to know what kind of disease you were tackling before trying to cure it. It said there was a spell in the beginning of the book that would show what was ailing someone.

"Let's try one out." Madara said. "I'm going to harm myself. That means I'm going to trust that you can heal me."

"Wait!" I said panicked. "Let me find the right spell."

I started to flip through pages when we heard footsteps stomping their way down the stair way. I turned to see Sasuke coming in with a nasty looking burn on his arm.

"I am going to kill Itachi for this." He said. "The damn won't heal like the other ones."

The smell from the burning flesh almost made me throw up but I hadn't eaten at all so nothing came up. I saw that Madara was covering his nose. The skin on his forearm was black and the damage went right to the bone. I've seen a few second degree burns but this was an entirely different thing. Since it went right down to the bone, I'd knew that it's be classified as fourth degree burn.

"Do you feel any pain?" I asked him.

"Now that I think about it, no." He answered.

That wasn't a good sign. I flipped through the book trying to look for something to help but the book only had cure for diseases. There was nothing for cuts of burns.

"Madara, there's nothing in here that can help Sasuke." I said confused.

"That's because each family must create their own spells." Madara explained. "All our spells really are is requests. You just have to ask or command the magic to do what you want. If nothing happens then you may need to prepare an offering or sacrifice. You'll hear voiceless words in your head that will tell what you need for an offering or sacrifice if you need one."

"So I have to make my own spell for this?"

"Basically."

"Should I write down what I want to say?"

"Well, it's best to write down the spell after you know it works."

"Can someone fucking heal me before I die?" Sasuke asked, angry.

His eyes were glowing read at the moment.

"Be patient and give her a minute Sasuke." Madara said to him. "It's not easy to come up with a spell that works."

I tried to think up the words in my head. I tried to think in English first. I needed to not only heal Sasuke's wound but I needed to restore the flesh to so he could use his arm still. I felt the words clicking together in my head and I prepared the spell.

I let both of my hands hover above Sasuke's wound. I don't know why but I don't think I needed to actually touch his wound for the spell to heal him.

"Redde caro uritur." I muttered.

A soft green glow framed my hands and Sasuke's wound started healing. The blackened skin began to peel off and in its place new skin grew. The bones that made up Sasuke's arms had fused together because of whatever burned him. They broke apart from each other and began to reform. First just cartilage formed the bone but it soon turned back into white bone. The muscles that were no longer there started repairing themselves. At first it looked like thread was shooting back and forth between the horrible looking gap and it was pink. I saw the blood vessels' forming as the threadlike muscle was growing. Before long the muscle was back and cover by skin. His arm looked like nothing had happened.

Sasuke lifted his arm and moved it. It was moving just fine.

"Wow." Sasuke said. "Never thought I'd see that happen."

"That's the fastest healing process I've ever seen." Madara said, surprised. "Most healing spells take hours to heal a wound like that. Your spell barely even took a minute."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

I turned to Madara. He was thinking about his next answer carefully it looked like.

"Yes and no." He finally answered. "It's good because that means almost now wound would be fatal if you were there to heal it. It's not a good thing because there are almost no mediums that can heal anymore and the few that are still around can't heal people very fast. That could be dangerous."

"Great." I muttered under my breath. "More reason to start feeling paranoid."

"Hey she learned a spell." Sasuke said. "That means she can go home and rest for a bit right?"

"Yeah but we still need to come up with a cover story."

I turned to Sasuke now. He probably had something in mind in his head.

He looked at me for a second before he had a smirk on his face.

"I've got a good cover we can use." He said.

**A/N: And I'm stopping here. Again sorry for taking forever to update. I'm in AP English and we have to do our panels soon. I don't know how much time I'll have during spring break. I will try to update though. Remember to review! Your reviews are the only reason why I've been able to keep writing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**

"That has got to be the most obvious plan that we could come up with!" Madara yelled at Sasuke.

"Well what the hell did you expect me to come up with!" Sasuke yelled back at Madara.

"I was hoping for something more creative!"

"Well sorry that I want the cover story to actually make sense!"

I was just really sitting on one of the tables and waiting for them to stop acting like a pair of five year olds. Sasuke's plan was simple and it was as close to the truth as I was ever going to get to tell my friends and family. I guess it was fine.

"Fine." Madara said in defeat. "We can go with your plan. The problem is what will you say when you knock on the front door?"

"All I'll have to say is that I saw her injured and was nice enough to carry her home." Sasuke answered.

"You realize that for you plan to work we would need to recreate the damage that would actually have occurred if the story was true, right?"

"I know that." Sasuke said with a smile. "Some of the spell from the other books could be used as jokes or really sick pranks. We could make it seem like Sakura was hurt without hurting her."

"Your not going to let me win this argument are you?"

"Not at all grandfather."

"Well, what do you think Sakura?"

I thought about it for a second. It seemed like Sasuke thought this through a while.

"As long as your spells don't hurt, then I'm fine with it." I answered.

"None of the spells I perform right now shouldn't hurt you." Sasuke answered.

"I'm not sure I'm willing to trust your spells all of a sudden."

"Well, right now we're not in any position to be choosers."

"I know."

Sasuke nodded and pulled out one of the leather bound books that Madara hated. Sasuke found whatever page he wanted in an instant and found the spell he wanted.

"Well, I guess I should make a clone of myself first." Sasuke stated.

He took off the tie he was wearing and placed it on the floor. He grabbed a chalk stick and made the preparations to create a clone of himself. He said the spell and a perfect replica of him appeared. He wasn't the same clone that had appeared when Sasuke had first preformed the spell last time. He looked friendlier then the other one.

He was wearing a denim jacket and jeans that matched each other. He had on a plain white shirt underneath the jacket.

"Let's go upstairs for now." Sasuke said. "It's a little past seven in the evening so it won't too for someone to be out doing an errand or coming home from a date."

"Won't your clone become the first suspect though?" I asked. "No one would know who your clone was so everyone would be immediately suspicious of him."

"True, but you can give a description of the culprits that won't match with my appearance."

"Who should the culprit look like then?"

"Itachi."

As soon as Sasuke said that, Madara hit him in the arm.

"It was only a joke grandpa!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Well, it wasn't a very funny one." Madara said back to him.

Sasuke just rubbed his arm as he grumbled under his breath.

"Hey grandpa, why don't you be the culprit?" Sasuke asked. "You've done nothing but question me about every last detail about this plan."

"Very funny Sasuke." Madara said with a smile. "I would suggest that it'd be you but you're playing hero so it work out."

"Oh, I know." Sasuke said in a mocking tone. "Maybe it was my evil twin brother that hurt Sakura."

"Can we try and take this seriously?"

"If you're done questioning everything then yes we can be serious."

Sasuke turned towards me now that he and Madara were done arguing for now.

"I can make up who the 'culprit' will be on at home." I said to him. "It won't be that hard."

"I know but the story has to make sense." Sasuke said. "Plus we need to leave something behind so that the police just follow a dead end trail."

"I understand that Sasuke." I answered. "We can leave things with Madara's scent. He's dead anyway, so there won't be much to follow."

"True, let's just get this over with."

"I agree. I want to see my mother right now."

All of a sudden I was encased in Sasuke's arms. I felt like I was being protected in his embrace. I looked up at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that we kept you from your mom." He whispered in my ear. "It must be hard for you to be gone from her."

"Not really Sasuke." I told him. "I've just been through a lot and I need a break."

"I know. I'm sorry that this has been hard on you. If I could have cushioned all of this for you I would have but right now I'm just useless."

"Why would you want to cushion any of this for me?"

"Don't forget, I'm a medium just like you. I already know that the test to get your powers is hard on its own. For someone who is in a family of mediums already it's easier because someone in the past has already completed the trial for their descendants. Even so, the test is still hard and can drive some people to madness. I can't imagine what you must have gone through to awaken your family's magic."

"I don't even remember what happened to me so it's fine. I'm better off not knowing for now."

"Okay."

He released me from his embrace.

"Let's out this plan into action." He said with a small smile.

I noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. Something was still troubling him. Whatever it was though would probably have to wait for another time.

*3rd person POV*

In the night while many citizens were getting ready to go to sleep or going to their night shifts there was one distraught mother who could not find peace of mind. She was barely in her fifties but still looked as young as she did her twenties, usually. Tonight was a different matter; her daughter had been missing for over three days now and the chances of seeing her beloved pink haired daughter were starting to decline faster and faster with each passing day. Her age was starting to show a bit now. She liked she might be in her late thirties instead of her mid-twenties.

Each night she was tempted to lose her misery by turning to alcohol but she refused to sink that low yet. She would not touch a sing ounce of liquor until the search was called off. Until then, she would push through the anguish in her heart and wait for any news that would reach her about her daughter Sakura.

She had received a few calls from Sakura's friends who were helping with the search. None had brought any good news. It had been nothing but the same thing over and over again.

Tsunade cried into her hands.

"Where are you Sakura?" She asked no one in particular. "Did I do something wrong? Was it because I yelled at you? Damn it why did you turn off your phone?"

Her tears flowed down her face like Twin Rivers flowing side by side.

She wept for a minute until she heard a knock on the door. Tsunade composed herself and washed away any sign of tears. She went to open the door and hoped that something good would finally happen.

As the door opened, Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. A miracle had suddenly appeared before her. A young man with midnight blue hair stood in her doorway with her daughter unconscious in his arms. She was injured, but she was safe and she seemed to be alive.

Tsunade grabbed her daughter from his arms and put her on the couch.

"Come in." Tsunade said to the boy. "Take a seat; I need to make a phone call."

As Tsunade went into the kitchen to make the call the midnight haired boy quietly made his way down the hall and entered one of the rooms. The walls of room were painted red and had posters for a few rock bands. He walked over to the bed and placed a green book underneath the pillow and made his back to the living room.

He could hear the women's conversation over the phone and knew that she had not noticed him leave the living room. He went over to Sakura and saw that she had her eyes open. He nodded his head at her and she closed her eyes again.

There were two armchairs in the living room and the boy sat in one of them. He waited politely for the blonde haired woman to return.

Tsunade returned quickly; ready to ask the boy questions.

"Do you mind answering a few questions for me?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course not ma'am." The boy answered "Please ask as many as you need to."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sasuke. I'm an orphan with no last name."

"Well Sasuke, do you mind telling me where you found this girl and why you brought her here?"

"I found her near the ditch that's near these train tracks and bridge. She was awake when I found her. She gave me directions to this place and said it was her home. She gave me the name of this street and the number on this house. I carried her here."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"She didn't really talk much. She only muttered that someone had raped her."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock and anger, someone had the nerve to touch her daughter? She buried her anger for now.

"Thank you." She said. "You can go now."

The boy stood up and left. As soon as he was outside and far away from the houses, he started running at an inhuman pace toward the Uchiha Manor. As he ran, shadowy figure stared at the boy.

He knew exactly what the boy was and had a good hunch on who created him.

"So, one of them still lives." The figure muttered to itself. "Looks like I messed up fifty years ago then, didn't I?"

He left in a puff of smoke and disappeared in thin air.

**A/N: So can anyone guess who the mystery person is? If you guess right then you might get a sneak peek to the next chapter. Also, sorry if it's too short for anybody.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Also I'm going back to School on April 2****nd****. That means my updates are probably going to be slowing down.**

*****Sakura's POV*

When I woke up from the spell Sasuke had cast I saw white fluorescent sights above me. I could hear their almost inaudible mind numbing buzzing. I tried to move my arms and legs a little bit and felt pain. I heard some sort of beeping coming from my left. I looked at my surroundings without moving much. I could see that I as in one of the hospital rooms. Why was I in here?

I forced myself to sit up and felt some pain but I was determined not to let the pain win. When I sat up the thin hospital covers slid off of me. On my arms I could see multiple cuts and bruises. I took the covers off of my legs and there were more injuries. I felt my face and felt no pain or cuts. That meant that my face was unharmed. What the hell had Sasuke been thinking when he cast the spell?

I looked for the source of the beeping and saw the heart monitor. How the hell had I ended up here? I remembered the clone taking me home but the injuries weren't this bad. Then again I wasn't really paying attention. I was half asleep. I pressed the call button for the nurse. I wanted to talk to my mother. I looked at the magnitude of each wound. The injuries implied that I had been through a traumatic experience. I had to remember what I felt when I was Itachi's mercy. I had to remember that fear that I had kept hidden.

I felt tears run down my face when the memories came flooding back into my mind. I had never felt so helpless before. All I could do was move my head and talk. I curled up into a ball when I remembered that Sasuke had seen the whole ordeal as it happened.

The nurse that came in was Shizune. She's always been by my mother's side as far as I can remember. When she saw me curled on the bed she made lie down on my back. She kept telling me that everything was alright and that my mother would be here to check on me soon. Shizune was like an aunt to me. I clung to her arm childishly. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted someone to be here until my mother came. She didn't seem to mind. She just patted my hand and told me that she wasn't going to leave me alone.

My mother came in after an eternity had passed; my tears had dried up by then. I saw nothing but shock in her eyes when she saw me. I was usually strong and hardly ever cried. Not now; not when I could finally let out all the emotion I had hidden from Sasuke when I was at the manor. Her professional demeanor dissolved and she came in and hugged me. I noticed that my mother's age was starting to show a bit. I let out a gut wrenching sob when I felt her arms go around me.

Her arms seemed to form a protective cage around me that no one could penetrate I felt safe for the moment. I knew that now would be the only time that I would be able to let my emotions show. I let them all out. First it as only sadness that seemed to pour out of me. My tears no longer flowed and my eyes felt dried. At one point my sobs just stopped and I was silent. I don't know how long I had cried but I felt a bit better.

"Sakura are you okay?" She asked when I no longer cried. "What happened to you? Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm fine for now mom." I said hoarsely, my throat was really dry now. "I just wanted to take a walk near the train tracks. It was barely past three when I went by the train tracks. I didn't think anything bad could happen. I was by the tracks near the bridge but there weren't any cars on it. At some point I heard a car behind me driving on the dirt. It was a Ford Endeavour I think. It stopped near me and… and…"

I let myself breakdown as I finished. I had to make sure that the lie was perfect. I'll admit that most of my act was just being made up on the spot. I sobbed into my mother's shoulder. I knew that this might be overkill but then again the wounds kind of implied that this was more than just rape.

"Sakura it's okay." My mother said to me. "Calm down sweetheart. I need you to be strong."

She made me look at her. I was looking straight into her eyes.

"I need you to be strong." She commanded. "There are some people from the police department that want to talk to you. I won't let them see you until you're ready to talk okay. Just tell me when you're ready."

I nodded my head. I figured something like this would happen. I knew mother would call the police the moment we had called her to inform her of my "kidnapping." Of course there had to be a motive for the kidnapping other than to just rape me. My mother used to gamble in her younger days. She had paid off all of her debt years ago but there as always someone hoping to squeeze out just a little more money from my mother. As far as I knew; none of those crooks knew that I existed. I never felt much danger from those people. Mostly because my mom could take care of them easily.

That was also why I was going to use this as the lie. It would be the perfect reason. The only thing as the phone call that my mother had received would not making sense. That's why Madara and Sasuke were going to make a second one soon. They would tell me when they were going to make the call so I could "disappear" again. For now, I could act ignorant about what the "criminals" really wanted.

"I can talk to them now mom." I said my voice trembling. "The sooner the better. I just want you here with me."

"Okay Sakura." She said to me. "Shizune, I've got it from here. Go tend to your other patients."

"Yes doctor." Shizune said as she left.

My mother went to the door and spoke to someone that had probably been waiting outside the entire time.

My mother pulled up a chair and sat near my bed. She held one my hands in one of her own. I looked at the door and saw a policeman in uniform come into the room. I knew who he was. It was Naruto's father Minato. He had the same spiky blonde hair and azure eyes as his son. Usually he wore a smile on his face but right now he was on duty; meaning that he had on a serious expression.

There was a second chair in the hospital room that he took and brought near the bed. He was sitting near my mother. I turned myself a little bit to face him.

"I'm pretty sure that you know why I'm here Sakura." He said to me. "I want to know what happened to you. I want every detail. If at any point you need to stop please inform me. If there is something you don't want to talk about at the moment it can be saved for another time. I need you to tell me the truth. Is that clear?"

"Yes officer." I said in a trembling voice.

"Now why don't you start from the beginning?"

I took in a deep breath to calm myself and began to weave my lie. I told him about how I wanted to take a walk near the train tracks. When I said this he had a skeptical look on his face but he let me continue.

"So what happened after the car stopped?" He asked.

"One of the came out of the car." I said. "I was going to run because I'd never seen them before but he grabbed me by the arm and forced me inside the car. There were only three of them in the car. Two of them were in the backseat with me. They were all male. They put a wet cloth against my nose. It was probably soaked in chloroform because it knocked me out in seconds."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"I was in some sort of basement. It was filled with crates and boxes. I remember that it was also dusty. One of them came to get me at one point. I couldn't see his face. He was wearing an orange mask that had a hole for only one eye to see through."

"What did he do to you?"

Now I had to weave a beautiful web lies that was actually believable. I took a deep breath to calm my breathing before I spoke.

*Sasuke's POV*

I was reading the final family book in the living room when I heard footsteps on the stairway. I turned my head knowing who would appear. It wouldn't have been grandpa; he usually doesn't make any noise.

Itachi came down from the attic finally. He looked paler then he should have. Something tells me that he went through a lot in the past couple of days. I noticed that his pants had been ripped and exposed his left leg. I went back to my reading. I only needed a few more pages before it was okay for me to keep reading the other books that grandfather hated.

"Where's grandfather?" Itachi asked.

"He left a while ago." I answered. "He can't be around during daylight. It gives him some really bad headaches."

"Where are the rest of the books?"

"Sofa."

I heard him walk over to the sofa and pick up the books. I didn't want to be near him. I know that grandpa said that it was good that Itachi hurt Sakura but I that didn't mean I had to like it. Besides, I couldn't get the image of her crying out of my head. She was such a nice girl. Maybe if I hadn't met her at all she would be fine.

I got up from the armchair I was sitting in and made my way to my room. I just couldn't face him without being angry. Before I could even open the door to my room I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and of course Itachi was there.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"How's the burn on your arm?" He asked.

"Sakura healed it a while ago. Anything else you want to know?"

"No but there is something I want to show you."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the front door of the manor. What could be so interesting here? I had a feeling about what he was going to show me when opened the door.

He took a single step and nothing stopped him from leaving. No chains or barrier was there to stop him from stepping out of the manor. Itachi had gotten his freedom from the manor but something strange appeared on his wrists. They were crimson shackles that seemed to have no chain. What the heck were those things on him for? They weren't on him earlier on him were they?

This wasn't fair. Had grandfather been lying to me when he said he was going to help me get out of here? I felt betrayed and cheated. Wasn't I supposed to get out of here? I thought grandpa had chosen to save me. Did he really help me or had he chosen Itachi from the beginning? What about Sakura? She sacrificed her humanity and gave up who knows what to help me. What was the point of her becoming a medium?

I kept staring at Itachi; I was waiting for him to just run off and leave me in this damnable place that had become my personal hell. Instead he walked back inside the manor. I noticed that the crimson shackles disappeared as he entered the manor again. Before I could even say a word he grabbed me in a hug. What the hell was he hugging me for?

"Don't worry baby brother." He said to me. "You'll still be the one leaving here. I won't take that freedom from you."

**A/N: So tell me what you guys think in a review. I want to know if you guys want to hear err… read what the lie was that Sakura gave to the police. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: So this story is going to be ending pretty soon guys. There will be a sequel coming out some time this year. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

I was in my brother's arms for what felt like an eternity. He didn't want to take away my freedom from me? He could already leave this place. My chance to leave was gone if he could just walk out like that. I felt tears forming but I would not let them fall; not while he was here.

"Let me explain something to you Sasuke." Itachi said. "I'm not completely free. My magic has been revoked but my humanity has not returned."

My eyes widened when he said that. He has no magic and no humanity. He's hollow.

Itachi made me face him. I felt a single tear drop from my face. I felt it fall off my cheek. I could see a deep pain in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"A medium must always remain loyal to their family." Itachi said. "It is the number one rule that each magic God has. They will not tolerate someone who knowingly hurts their relatives. I hurt on that night of the massacre but I had no control. Our God was willing to forgive me if I didn't harm you."

"Then how come…"

"I ended up hurting you." He said as I spoke. "That girl, Sakura, she meant something to you. You were in pain as I defiled her."

I slapped him when he mentioned that. The memory of hearing Sakura's screams while I could only watch still angered me. I didn't want to be reminded that it was Itachi who caused it. How could I forgive and forget if everyone kept bringing it up?

"Our family God gave me a ruthless punishment." Itachi said as if I hadn't just slapped him. "I will no longer be able to use magic and I may never regain my humanity."

"What does that mean?" I asked, my anger now gone.

"It means most mediums would see me as nothing. I have no more worth then a speck of dust."

"What about to humans?"

"They will be able to see me without the shackles that appear every time I leave the manor."

"Why do those things even appear?"

"It signifies that I am worthless. The only time they won't appear is when I am in a home that belongs to any of our relatives."

"Why did you do that then? Why put yourself through this?"

"Grandfather did come to me first. He was going to get me out of here first. He wanted me to anger you."

"Why?"

"So you would hurt me. You would be able to leave the manor but…"

He didn't finish his sentence. I already knew what he was going to say. The shackles that he had been given were meant for me. He took them instead. I felt bad for him now. He'd been trying to help me all along while I've been nothing but an ungrateful brat. No wonder grandfather kept scolding me. It's not like I knew what was happening though.

"Does that mean you've been here with me all these years?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. "I wasn't allowed to leave the attic though."

"Now what?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to help get you out of here."

I smiled when he said that. My freedom hadn't been snatched away like I thought. It was just prolonged, which was fine.

"Sasuke, did you ever ask grandfather about the other books?" Itachi asked all of a sudden.

"It didn't really seem that important to me." I said to him. "He just hates the books for some odd reason."

"Why does he hate them? He wrote then didn't he?"

"Wait he wrote them?"

"Look at the first book."Itachi said as he rolled his eyes.

I went to go fetch the book from my rooms. Nothing was making any sense now. Why would grandpa hate a book if he wrote it? I looked in my room and saw the neat stacks that I had left the books in. I had to lift a couple of the books before I could grab the first book.

I took it downstairs with me. As I walked I opened the book to the very first page. I had thought it was blank but there was a name on it. It clearly read Madara Uchiha. What the hell? When did grandfather find the time to write and discover all of these spells?

I came back downstairs and brought the book to my brother. He took it from my hand.

"How many of these have you read?" Itachi asked.

"Almost all of them." I answered. "Grandfather said that once I'm finished with the family books; it's fine to continue reading them. Speaking of our family's magic; how come you still have to read the books to?"

"I'm still a little unstable. I need to at least read the spells for our family's magic to cleanse me of the insanity that was bestowed upon me by grandfather's books."

"These rules are bit stupid to me."

"Get over it Sasuke."

I was about to go back to reading the books when I felt a cold chill run up my spine.

"Did you feel that" I asked Itachi. "It felt like I just stepped out into the cold for a second."

"Yeah." He answered. "Is everything closed?"

"Yeah, grandpa made me check while Sakura was in the realms of the Gods. Why?"

"There's a special barrier around the manor that prevents anyone wanting t harm us from entering. It's only active if everything is closed. Why was Sakura in the realm of the Gods?"

I sighed. I had to explain why Sakura had to become a medium. Itachi kept asking me about every detail. It was a tedious task but I managed it; somehow.

I went back to reading and finished the book quickly. I handed the book over to Itachi who was actually catching up to me pretty fast; then again he was always reading. I looked out one of the windows. The sun was starting to set. I hoped that Sakura would be able to come here tonight. Grandfather said he had a plan ready to use once we were all here.

I grabbed one of grandfather's books; I wanted to finish them. I wanted to see if there were any spells that might come in handy in the future. Who knows, there might be a spell in here that will get me out of the manor.

Believe or not, but I was able to finish just as the night made it too dark to read. There were spells that caught my eye as I was reading.

"Itachi." I called.

I heard his footsteps coming from one of the halls. I waited for him to arrive.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What spells did you use on the night of the massacre?" I asked.

"I wasn't in control of my mind at the time, so I don't remember."

I opened the books and showed him the spells that had caught my eye. One of them was vinculorum. It turned object into prisons of some sort. When the object is destroyed the people trapped inside are killed. The second was called tempus Frigidus. It supposedly stopped someone from aging and dying. The spell did not wear off with time. It could only be remove by a counter spell which was near the end of the last book.

"These seem like the spells that have kept me here." I said to Itachi.

"They do seem familiar to me." He said.

"I don't understand how the second spell could have been cast on me."

"Read the instructions. You don't have to cast the spell directly on the person. You could place it on a weapon."

"The gun."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow when I said this.

"You shot me the night of the massacre." I told him. "The bullet didn't kill me. I've been trying to use that gun to kill myself for the past fifty or so years. I shoot myself in the head every time. It erases a majority of my memories. I'm sure you might have heard the gunshots at some points."

"I was why you would fire a gun after a few years had passed." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, it was so I wouldn't go crazy about being trapped in here. I kept writing in my journals. It's the only evidence I have to prove what I'm telling you right now."

"Maybe we should destroy that gun."

"Maybe."

A few seconds later we heard someone knocking on the door. Only one person would knock on the door. I waited a few seconds for her to open the door but instead I heard another knock. Itachi was about to get up when I held my hand up.

Sakura had a key to this place. She wouldn't have to wait for anyone to open the door if she had a key. The clone said that the key was in her book. She wouldn't have to wait for us to open the door.

I went to see if I could see who as knocking on the door from one of the windows. I didn't see the pinkette standing outside of the door. It was some cloaked figure. I looked outside for any sign of Sakura. I could see the path that lead up to the manor. I could see a pinkette walking up the path. She was walking up to whoever the cloaked figure was.

"GRANDPA!" I yelled hoping to get an answer.

"What's wrong." I heard him answer.

I pointed outside the window. I don't know why but the cloaked figure scared me. I didn't want Sakura to go near whoever that was outside.

"Can you get her inside?" I asked.

"Give me a second." He said.

I watched as my grandpa's see through form vanished from my sight.

"Sasuke, what's wrong." Itachi asked when grandpa left.

"Someone in a cloak is knocking on the front door and Sakura was walking right up to whomever that was." I answered.

I looked back out the window. The intruder was still knocking on the door. Down the path I could grandpa talking to Sakura. I saw her grab onto his arm and both of them disappeared.

A few seconds later and they both materialized in the living room. I noticed that Itachi kept out of Sakura's line of sight.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I couldn't stop staring at her. I knew that the spell I cast on her was supposed to make her look injured but her arms had many cuts and bruises; I can't imagine what damage had been done to her legs. Her face was left unmarked though.

"What happened to you?" I asked instead of answering her.

"Your spell caused this." She stated.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Let's talk about it later, why did Madara have to transport inside?"

I pointed at the window like I had for grandpa. She took a look outside and gasped.

"Who's that?" She asked scared.

So she was getting a bad feel from the intruder as well.

"I'll go check it out." Grandpa answered.

He went to the front door and disappeared again. He was only gone for a second before coming back.

"All three of you, get to the hidden room." He ordered. "I'll explain why later just go."

"Three of us" I heard Sakura mutter.

I heard her hold her breath when she caught sight of Itachi. I led the way for now. I started running down the hall that led to the library. I head to pairs of feet running after me. I opened the door that led inside and waited for Itachi and Sakura to go in first.

I closed the entrance as I followed the other two. Sakura was leading the way now. We reached the room after a few seconds; the clone from the other day was no longer here. His time had probably ended only recently. There were a few bags in here that were probably brought in by him.

Grandpa appeared a few seconds after us. I noticed that he a headcount before he started speaking.

"You guys need to get out of here now." He stated.

"Why?" I asked worried. "What's going on?"

"That man outside is a dangerous medium." Grandpa stated. "Let's just say for now that I tried to kill him and apparently failed to do so."

"What do we do" Sakura asked.

I looked at her. She had a determined look in her eyes. Of course she would. If we had to leave now then I had to be freed immediately.

"Sasuke, have you finished reading all the books?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Copy your knowledge into Sakura's head right now."

I nodded my head. I preformed the spell quickly, there was a sense of panic in grandpa's voice and I didn't want to find out why. I heard him give Itachi some orders.

"Do you have your book with you Sakura?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes." She said.

She had been holding it in her arms the whole time.

"Give it to Itachi." He ordered.

She gave the book to Itachi quickly.

"Start reading." He instructed Itachi. "Sasuke, I need you to make a clone for each of you."

I did as I was instructed. I grabbed a couple strands of hair from everyone. Just as I was finishing the spell; we heard what sounded like breaking stone.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Shit." Grandpa said. "It's starting."

**A/N:Please remember to review. Your reviews are what allow me to update faster.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Okay, I hope I didn't take too long to update this story. I hope you also enjoy the chapter. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters this story is going to have. Anyway, enjoy.**

"What's starting?" I asked.

"That medium outside is planning on breaking in here." Grandpa explained. "His name is Danzo Shimura. He tried to take down our family once so I decided to try and kill him. This was before either you or Itachi were born."

"So, he' trying to get revenge?"

"Probably."

I heard another loud boom from around the house. The vibrations from the sound were able to reach even my bones. I felt some pain in my chest though. What were the conditions to that imprisonment spell?

Once the prison was destroyed all of its prisoners will die. I was the only real prisoner of this place. Itachi was free, grandfather was already dead, and Sakura was never a prisoner here. Why was I feeling pain though? Was it because the manor was in danger of being destroyed? The fates don't seem to like me at all.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I heard Sakura ask.

"I'm feeling a pain in my chest." I answered as I looked at her.

"Grandfather we need to free him now." Itachi said. "If this place gets destroyed then Sasuke won't live."

Grandfather turned to look at me. There was panic in his eyes. Did he realize it was because of his spells that I was in danger?

"How is that possible?" He asked.

Before I could answer Itachi showed grandfather the book with the prison spell. Then he showed him the front page that had his name on it. I saw grandfather's eyes widen in shock.

"That's impossible Itachi." He stated.

We all stared at grandfather. His eyes were full of rage.

"I couldn't have written these books." Grandfather stated. "It's impossible for a medium to create spells for magic that isn't in their family. These are all jinxes. I couldn't have created these spells at all. These spells come from the Shimura family. Their magic has existed as long as our family's magic. They've created a lot more spells though. There aren't a lot of mediums in our family."

I think I heard all three of suck in our breaths. Another rumble was heard upstairs and even more pain filled my chest. I fell to my knees this time. It was too much pain. The moment that shield broke I'd die. I could feel it. My end was near.

I felt someone pick me up from the floor and laid me on top of a table.

"We have to perform the ritual now." I heard my grandfather say.

I looked up at the ceiling above me. It was starting to blur in and out of focus. I was blacking out I think.

"Sasuke?" I heard a voice ask.

I couldn't identify the voice though. The only thing I knew was that I was going to die. Was this really how I was going to die? On some table underground?

"Sasuke!" I heard a voice yell; I think it was a female voice.

My vision was becoming foggy. I was going to die. Where do mediums go when they die? Do we go to hell because we are impure beings or do we get to stay with the magic Gods for all eternity? I don't know or remember. I heard someone say my name again. I hope they don't mourn me too much. I'm not worth the tears…

*Sakura's POV*

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

His eyes were clouding up. He was dying; there was no other reason to explain it.

"I don't think he's dead." I heard Itachi say from behind me. "I think he's still breathing look."

I watched Sasuke for a few seconds. I saw that his chest was rising and falling. He was breathing but for how long? We had to do this quickly.

"What do I have to do Madara?" I asked.

"Lay on the table next to him." He instructed. "This will be similar to how I sent you to the realm of the Gods."

"So you're going to stab me again?"

"Yes but this time you won't die and you'll be muttering a spell."

I realized that the rumbling had stopped. I looked at Madara and saw that he and Itachi both noticed. Something was up.

"Itachi do you know what spell she needs to mutter?" Madara asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered. "I'll make sure that we get out of here. Where do you want us to go though?"

"Look on the table over there with the supplies from the last time we were here." Madara answered. "Those are some things you might need later on. Among them is a note for you. I've left directions for you. I'm sure Sakura will be able to come up with transportation somehow."

With that Madara disappeared into nothingness.

I watched as Itachi walked over to the table that Madara had indicated. He read the note carefully. Once he was done he ripped it apart; there was no way that anyone would be able to read it.

"Sakura I need you to repeat after me." Itachi instructed.

"Alright."

"Sasuke Uchiha ex amore, ad adjuvandum me liberabit invocabo deum meum."

"Sasuke Uchiha ex amore, ad adjuvandum me liberabit invocabo deum meum." I repeated.

"Relinquo commutationem forte conversus in hominem habui."

"Relinquo commutationem forte conversus in hominem habui." I said.

As I spoke the last part Itachi plunged a knife into my chest; right where my heart was. I felt no pain at all and I didn't black out. All I did was blink and found myself in the cave where I had first met my family's magic god.

I looked around and saw her at the entrance. She was wearing the same cloak that the Uchiha magic god wore. It was black with read clouds.

She came over to me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Dulcis pueri certe vis humanitatis tuae redder (Sweet child, are sure you want to give up your humanity)?" She asked me.

"Sic dea (Yes my goddess)." I answered.

I thought she would have ripped out my heart or something like that. Instead she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Spero hanc diem dulcem Natum paenitere (I hope you don't regret this one day sweet child)." She said to me.

She made me look her in the eye this time. I could see that she was sad. She didn't like my decision at all but she would not deny me my request.

She took her fingers and used them to gouge out my eyes. I could only see red and fell pain in my eyes. I screamed at the top of my eyes but I refused to ask her to stop. I don't know how long this last but it ended at one point. I felt her tilt my head up. I thought it was over but I was wrong. She stuck a needle inside my lip. It had a thread attached to it. She was sewing my mouth shut. I tried not to scream but I couldn't help it. I don't know what she did to me but at one point I couldn't feel any more pain for now. I was relieved; I could still feel the needle going in and out of my upper and bottom lip. It only lasted a few more minutes. I couldn't move my lips at all. I could no longer talk.

"Lorem ipsum dolor urens sensu. Dulcis pueri cito doloris mitto. Obeunte vero te, promitto quod hic proprie dicetur (You'll feel a burning sensation. I promise the pain will be quick my sweet child. When you die; I promise that you will be treated properly here)." She said to me.

I nodded to let her know that I understood her. She gave me one last kiss on the cheek before I felt myself plunge into the merciless fire. It hurt so much but I could do nothing. I could thrash around but that only made the pain the worse. I could yell out in pain; the thread that was used was too tough for me to break with my hands. I could do nothing but stay still. She kept her promise. The pain ended quickly and when I could open my eyes; I was back in the secret room in the Uchiha manor.

I turned my head towards where Sasuke was laying. I could see the chains that bound him to the manor. They glowed a bright crimson color and shattered into nothing. There were no shackles on him at all. He was a free medium; he was no longer a prisoner of this manor.

*Outside the manor 3rd person POV*

Outside the manor a cloaked figure was using a powerful jinx to try and remove the shield that protected the Uchiha manor. Each time the spell hit the shield it sent powerful vibrations through the manor. Only those inside the manor would be able to hear the thunder-like rumblings.

The shield would need more than one try to take it down. It would need multiple strikes from the same spell to destroy the shield. The sky above was darker than usual. The moon was cover by the blackest of storm clouds which promised thunder, lightning and rain. The wind itself was starting to blow furiously.

Even though the weather conditions were terrible three people ran towards the Uchiha manor. One of them was the woman that had raised the pinkette as her own. Running ahead of her were two teenagers. One of them was a young man named Sai and a blonde haired girl named Ino Yamanaka. All three of these people were extremely close to Sakura.

Their approach towards the Uchiha manor stopped the cloaked figure from casting his spells. He saw the three people approaching.

"Maybe I can turn this into a game." The cloaked figure muttered.

He grinned beneath his shroud. He wanted to make the elimination of the Uchiha clan something he could thoroughly enjoy. He knew that Madara was still around. He had felt his presence when he came outside to fetch that female medium.

Who was she anyway? Danzo thought to himself. She had the aurora of a healing medium. Why was that? Most healing medium were almost extinct. The few that were left usually stuck with each other. She had the feel of a fresh medium; it was possible that she was her family's first medium. It might be a good idea to capture her.

As Danzo stood there thinking about his plans; the three people had reached him. He turned to face them.

"RESCRIBO eorum memoria mihi placet." Danzo mutter as he pointed his finger at the small group.

Their eyes went blank for a moment. Their memories slowly being rewritten to Danzo's liking. They were being made to think they lived only to serve Danzo. He would force them to awaken their magic later when he had more time. As for now; he had a manor to destroy.

As he began muttering his destructive spell lightning lit up the sky followed by the loud crack of thunder. It wasn't the forces nature causing this storm. It was the cause of two of the Gods in the heavens above. They were the Gods in charge of the magic of the Uchiha and Haruno families. The Uchiha God refused to lose his last medium and the Haruno Goddess refused to lose her first medium. Even so, neither could do much to help their mediums unless they asked and gave the right offerings or sacrifices.

In the shadows a spirit lingered just under Danzo's detection. It was Madara Uchiha; inspecting what had caused the delay. He closed his eyes when he saw the three humans have their memories rewritten. They were under his control now and he could do nothing. He didn't want to have to share this news with Sakura but the sooner she found out the faster she'll get over it.

He disappeared as Danzo continued to try and destroy the shield around the manor and finally get rid of the little Uchiha.

*Sasuke's POV*

I was felt like I was under freezing cold water. I was in so deep that all I could see was darkness. There was no pain in my lungs even though I should have been drowning. It was peaceful here. I didn't want to leave. There was no chaos here, there was danger here, and there was absolutely nothing here. Nothing… nothing at all.

That's not what I wanted though was it? I wanted to be free of the manor that had served as my prison didn't I? I felt myself being lifted out of the water. I could see a light up ahead. It was a pretty orange light.

That wasn't a light. It was the ceiling of the secret room that grandfather had shown me wasn't it? That was the last thing I saw before I was plunged into the darkness wasn't it? I blinked several times to make sure I was seeing things correctly. Yes that was the ceiling of the secret room.

I blinked a few more times. On the final blink I was in my body again. I could feel the chains that imprisoned me disappearing. I closed my eyes. It was such a nice feeling. They were being taken off finally. I would no longer be a prisoner. I opened my eyes and looked down at y wrists. Yes, my chains were gone. I Sasuke Uchiha am finally free to leave the Uchiha manor that had become my prison since the night my family was massacred.

**A/N: Please remember to R&R so I can update faster. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. I had to get another story out of my head before I could continue this one. Remember to R&R my wonderful readers.**

I felt someone grab my right shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Sakura lying right next to me. Her eyes were red. There was something really different about her though. I couldn't tell what was wrong but I don't think now is the time to ponder anything. There was a strong medium outside that wanted to kill us. I got off the table and faced Itachi.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We follow grandfather's instructions while we have time." Itachi said.

"Which is what?" Sakura asked.

We looked at Itachi who was reading something from a few pieces of paper.

"There's a tunnel somewhere down here." Itachi explained. "It should lead to the front gates. We have to kill your clone in here Sasuke before we leave. As soon as that's done we go to Sakura's home and kill her clone there. We have to make it look like it was done by multiple people somehow. Then we have to leave town. It has to be somewhere that we would normally avoid."

"How are we supposed to get transportation?" I asked.

"We can use my mom's car." Sakura said as she got stood up. "It's an old 4 runner 2003. It's better than the crappy van I have. What about money?"

"I'm not o sure. It wouldn't be right to take money from the Hatakes."

"Remember most of the other spells I know are used for playing tricks. I think we can replicate money if we can get our hands on a few bills."

"I have some money at home."

I looked at the clones that had been sitting in the corner of the room. Two of them looked really scared right now. Why shouldn't they? We were going to kill them.

"Wait, won't their bodies' disappear if we kill them?" I asked.

"If we let them live out their day long life their body disappears. If we just murder them then the body will stay for a while. I'm not sure how long so we have to get out of town fast." Itachi answered.

"Let's just gather what we need and get out of here." Sakura said.

I could hear some fear in her voice along with some sorrow. She was going to have to abandon everything she cared for. I felt bad for her but she had agreed to this. I'm sure she knew that something like this might happen the moment grandfather had stepped in to help us.

"I kill my clone." I said.

I walked over to the clones. They weren't a lot like us. All three of them were cowering in fear as I approached. I almost didn't want to kill him but it was necessary. I grabbed him by the wrist and lead him to the table I had been lying on. I had to make it look like I had died because of the imprisonment spell.

I forced him to lie down on his back. I saw tears streaming down his eyes as he looked at me. This clone looked different from the other two I've created. He was wearing the same clothes that I was wearing at this exact moment. He was like a more innocent version of me. He grabbed my wrist when I let go of his.

His eyes were pleading me to spare him but I couldn't. If the circumstances were different then I would have let him live his short life but I couldn't do that now. I slapped his hand away and took a step back.

"Carcere." I muttered.

A small caged appeared around him and the table. Now it was time for the vinculorum spell.

"Ego ligare vos ad hoc caveam qui servire ut carcerem." I said.

Chains came force form the cage that I had summoned. They wrapped around the clone quickly. They were binding him to his prison. He screamed as the shackles appeared on his wrists and ankles. Was that what happened to me the night of the massacre. When the spell was done the chains and shackles disappeared. Now for the hard part.

"Sasuke, follow us when you're done." I heard Itachi say from behind me. "I'll the door opened but remember to close it before you leave."

I only nodded as I heard four pair of feet run away from me.

"Praesent. " I muttered.

The cage disappeared from sight. The clone looked around for a second before he started to scream. I heard his bones starting to break apart. He was crying tears of blood and it sounded like his insides were being smashed or something. That was too much. I wanted to be there for him when he died but I couldn't stay there. I turned to run but he called out my name.

I looked back at him and saw that he was looking at me. I'm sure that if he could have moved his arm he would have reached out for me. I went to stand right by his side and held on to his hand. It was all could do. I knew very well that it could have been me who would have been suffering like him if I hadn't been freed.

I think it only lasted a minute at most, but it felt like an eternity. Only when he no longer screamed and the light faded from his eye did I leave. The door that led outside was actually near the area where the clones had been waiting in fear. I closed the door and was plunged into darkness. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness a few moments before I started running. I kept my eyes straight ahead rather than looking down at my feet. I could see my surroundings better this way. The passageway was only a few inches taller than Itachi was. It was way too narrow for comfort.

I made my way down the passageway. I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking for. At one point I ran into a wall. I tried feeling the ceiling and found a handle. I turned it and sure enough it lead to the path outside of the manor. I had to climb out the opening to get out of the passageway. I looked behind me and saw that the hooded figure had thrown his final spell at the barrier around the manor.

Once the barrier fell apart so did the manor itself. It crumbled in on itself. I also noticed three people standing near the hooded figure that could only be Danzo. I think two of them were Sakura's friends. I didn't recognize the blonde haired women at all.

"Sasuke!" I heard someone hiss at me.

I turned around and saw Itachi and Sakura standing near the gates. We had to move fast. I went straight towards them. The two clones were standing near Itachi. I saw that he was holding a rope was that attached to their wrists. They looked like prisoners.

"How do we get to your house Sakura?" I asked as soon as I was close enough to whisper.

"It's a thirty minute walk from here to my house." She answered.

"We don't have time for walking." I said.

I went through every spell that I had learned in my head. There had to be one that would help us. There was one that might help.

"Deos quaeso mihi celeritas." I muttered.

I felt something happen to my body. I felt light but at the same time very powerful. Was that purpose of the spell?

"What spell did you use?" Itachi asked.

"I don't remember the name." I said. "Let's just get out of here now."

I took off running and felt that my stride was a bit longer than it should have been. Every step I took seemed to launch me across the pavement. It was amazing. I looked behind me and saw that Itachi and Sakura were having no trouble keeping up; even the clones were keeping up just fine without their hands. I slowed down a bit so that I was near Sakura.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Just follow the signs until we get to Memorial Lane." She said. "Then we take a left and we'll be ear my home."

I nodded my head and stared straight forward. It felt great to be outside again. The wind in my hair felt like heaven. I was greatly enjoying my new freedom; I enjoyed it so much that I almost missed the turn that Sakura had mentioned.

"Which house?" I asked.

"The little green one." She answered.

It was the last house on the right side of the street. It was only a one story house but I don't think Sakura had many siblings.

Sakura started leading the way now. She opened the door and ushered us all inside. Itachi went in with the clones following closely behind him.

"I don't think my mother is home yet so we have some time." She said. "Can you guys handle my clone?"

Her voice dropped as she asked her question. At least her clone wouldn't have to suffer like mine had.

I nodded yes and let her get what we needed. I looked at her clone.

"Itachi can you let her go?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

He untied the rope around her hands and the first thing she did was try to run. I grabbed her before she could escape.

"It's okay." I told her it felt like I was really talking to Sakura. "It won't hurt at all. All you have to do is stand there okay. It won't be like the other one."

She looked me in the eye and just cried. I sat her down on the couch.

"I can make the place look like it was ransacked but we need to leave your clone here." I said. "We have to make it look like Danzo won."

"What am I supposed to do?" The clone asked.

"Just stay here with her." I ordered. "Make it seem like you got left behind by someone. Then just run."

He nodded his head.

"Itachi can you…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

He just nodded his head. He went into the kitchen to grab a knife. Sakura returned before Itachi did. She had a purse and a pair of keys with her. She looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't want her to see the clone die.

"Go to the car." I told her. "Start it up and wait for me and Itachi."

She nodded her head and left.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on what the living room needed to look like. I had to keep the image crystal clear if I wanted the spell to work.

"Patitur visionem mihi intra caput ad re." I said.

A faint breeze blew inside the house. I opened my eyes and saw that the once tidy living room looked like it was the result of a fight of some sort.

Itachi came in then.

"Call 9-1-1." He told Sakura's clone.

"What do I tell them?" She asked.

"Ask for help. Tell them that someone is trying to kill you and that you need the police. They might be able to help you."

She ran to the phone on the wall the moment she heard the word help.

"Sasuke go with Sakura and leave." He said. "I'll catch up to you soon."

I nodded my head and left. I closed the door before I heard the clone begging for help.

I went to the care that Sakura had mentioned and climbed in.

"We have to go." I told her. "Itachi will catch up."

"Put on your seatbelt." She ordered me.

As I did this she started leaving the house. We were going to be safe finally. I wonder where we'd go now.

"Can I see the money?" I asked.

"It's in the purse." She answered.

I picked it up and searched its contents for the money we'd need. It didn't take long to find them. She had up to a twenty dollar bill. It was fine; I doubted that we would need much anyway. I went through the list of spells in my head. When I remembered it I concentrated on the bills in my hand.

"Tertio rerum duplici manu teneo."I said.

When I did this the money immediately cloned itself. I don't know how much we had now but I think it was more than enough. I put the money back inside her purse and put it back where I had found it.

In the distance I heard the sound of sirens. They weren't coming in our direction but I knew where they were heading. Sakura stopped the car on a red light. I looked in the mirror and saw that Itachi was running towards us.

He reached us in a matter of seconds and climbed in the back seat.

"So where are we heading?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said. "Do any of you two have any ideas?"

"How about Oto?" I heard my grandfather's voice say.

I looked back and saw that he was seated near Itachi. He looked alive again. His body wasn't translucent anymore. He looked way too pale to be healthy though.

"Since when did you get in the car?" Sakura asked as the car started moving. "And since when did you have a solid form?"

"I got in a little after Itachi arrived." He explained. "As for my appearance I'm not so sure. Something about your family's god taking pity on me and gave me second chance sort of. It's still up to the Uchiha family god to decide anything for sure. Until then I guess I'm going to be a very pale man."

"Can you use spells?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. I mentally smacked myself. Of course he wouldn't know. He just barely got his life back… well sort of.

"You realize that Oto is about five hundred miles away right?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure we can all take turns driving." Itachi said to her. "I vote that Sasuke drives right after Sakura."

"Hey wait, I want a vote." I said. "I nominate you to drive after Sakura."

"Why don't you kids just let me drive?" Grandpa asked.

We all looked at each other. Did we really want grandpa to drive? I remember that dad used to mention how reckless grandpa could be when driving.

"Hn, I'll drive after Sakura." I said.

"Hey can you two put your seatbelts on?" Sakura asked Itachi and grandpa. "I refused to be pulled over just because you two don't know the rules."

They did as they were told. I smiled a little to myself. Maybe things would be alright for now. I still had to tell Sakura about her two friends but I would wait until Sakura was no longer driving before I said anything. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy the trip and rest.

**A/N: Okay so that was kind of the last chapter for this story. There will be an epilogue to this story coming in soon. I also have a new story up; it's called His Secret, Their Black Vow. You guys should check it out and read what it says. If anyone has any questions just tell me in a review or PM me. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue**

**A/N: This chapter is really short but it's an epilogue. It's just to clear up a few things. I hope you guys like it.**

The small town of Konoha was usually a quiet and peaceful town. There was almost no crime that occurred here. So far, only two incidents have ever disturbed the peace of this town. The first was fifty years ago when the Uchiha family had been massacred. The other is a more recent event.

About a month ago a young girl named Sakura Senju had become a rape victim. A mysterious young man had brought her home but the police were never able to contact this young man. Sakura had only been home for one day before the police found her and her mother, Tsunade Senju, brutally murdered in their own home. Two of Sakura's friends had been murdered as well. One was a girl named Ino Yamanaka and a boy named Sai. Their bodies were in the same condition as Sakura and Tsunade's bodies.

In the cemetery there was a special place known as the Hero's Memorial where only Konoha's heroes would be buried. Both Tsunade and Sakura were buried here for their dedication at the Konoha Hospital. Sai and Ino were buried near the entrance to the Hero's Memorial. The police were still searching for the criminals but there were absolutely no evidence left behind.

It was nightfall when four cloaked figures walked through the cemetery. Three of them were already supposed to be dead. The fourth figure was a man with black shaggy hair. He walked toward Sakura Senju's grave and looked at it with a bitter smile.

"Don't think your all safe yet little girl." He mumbled. "The moment I find you and the remaining Uchiha I will make you pay for ruining my plans."

He spat on the grave before turning to face the other three cloaked figures.

"Are you three ready to leave?" He asked.

Of course all three were ready. This man had erased their memories and rewrote them so that would become his little pawns. They believed that the remaining Uchiha boys had hurt them somehow.

One of the figures was Tsunade Senju. She believed that the Uchihas had stolen and killed her daughter Sakura. The other two figures were Ino Yamanaka and Sai. They believed that their friend Sakura had been killed and replaced by a girl that looked like her. They both wanted to kill the girl that dared to impersonate their friend.

"Yes Lord Danzo." They all responded.

"Then let's go." Danzo said.

He turned away from them and started walking towards the forest that was near the cemetery. Each of them disappeared into the woods without any evidence of them ever being in the cemetery.

Over a hundred miles away their targets were still on the road; looking for their next destination and hopefully a little time for peace.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope it's not too bad. I'll get working on the sequel whenever I can. It probably won't come out until I end one of my other stories. If you guys think you have any ideas to contribute to the sequel feel free to tell me in a review or PM me. **


End file.
